Need
by sinner316
Summary: One month; 30 days. That's how long she needed to survive Oliver Queen in order to prove she could handle herself as a grown, independent woman. However, she knows Oliver, like we all do, and he isn't going to play fair. Felicity is in for the fight of her life when she tries to fend off the ever growing sexual tension between herself and one Oliver Jonas Queen. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Oliver, I think we need a break," Felicity said, throwing her clutch on to the couch, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to look at him. When he didn't answer right away, instead just sending her a glare, she lifted a signal eyebrow, letting him know that she was serious.

Oliver's eyes darkened, his anger shooting daggers straight at her as her growled, "Felicity."

"Don't _Felicity_ me, Oliver," Felicity spat, "You were completely out of line; you humiliated me in front of my coworkers _._ How am I suppose to go into work on Monday after what you pulled?"

"Oh, come on," Oliver scowled, loosening the tie around his neck, "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Felicity huffed in frustration, fixing him with her stern gaze, "Nearly breaking a man's wrist is _that_ bad, Oliver _._ Poor Ray," she sighed in sympathy for her colleague, remembering the night's events, "He didn't even know what was happening until he was already on the floor, his wrist twisted behind his back. "

Oliver felt the edges of his lips pull up into a smile as he recalled taking down the man that threatened him and his. He'd been wanting to do a lot more than break Palmer's hand ever since he came to work for Queen Consolidated, especially since he'd began to circle Felicity for the past several weeks.

Sure, it had been just a simple, friendly hug among friends, colleagues, but when he saw Palmer's hand slide down Felicity's lower back, imperceptively making its way towards her finely shaped ass, Oliver saw red. He had Ray on the floor howling in pain before his next breath. Felicity had dragged him out of there promptly after making sure Ray was okay.

Oliver heard Felicity clear her throat, a sign that she was waiting for him to apologize or something ridiculous of that nature. No way in hell was he going to apologize for protecting what was _his_. And that's what she was, just like he was her's.

"Palmer should learn not to touch what isn't _his_ ," Oliver sneered, his eyes darkening even more. He moved a couple steps in her direction, enough so that he could grasp her small hip in his masculine hand, pulling her against him. He didn't miss the slight intake of breath that past through her lovely lips and it nearly made him howl in male pride.

Shaking herself out of her trance, Felicity tapped down her growing arousal and glared up at Oliver, swatting his hand from her hip.

"It was a damn hug, Oliver! I was hugging _everyone_ at that party because, like it or not, I happen to enjoy my coworkers," she admonished, returning to her position, folding her arms across her chest, "You're just mad that I hugged Ray, which you shouldn't be; he's just a _friend."_

"This conversation is over," Oliver gruffed, stepping away from her and towards their shared bedroom, all but dismissing her. He had only taken two steps when a petite, young blonde stepped in front of him, her head coming just to his shoulders, even in her designer heels, blocking his path.

He felt a groan move through his chest as their bodies briefly brushed against each other, the feel of her silk gown (forest green, by the way) rub against the cotton material of his dress shirt. But he tapered down the slight rush of arousal, unwilling to give her an inch. He knew from experience, that if he gave her even the slightest win, he was done for.

Instead, he looked down to see icy, blue eyes staring back at him, her mouth in a firm line. He knew he was in trouble, but at that particular moment, he couldn't care less. In fact, if he was completely honest with himself, seeing her like this was a bit of a turn on. He had to hide a smirk as he pictured the sex that always came after one of the arguments; make up sex was definitely one of their better sexual experiences.

Oliver was pulled away from his thoughts when a slim fingernail poked him in the chest, making him wince, as the sharpened nail dug into his sternum.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Oliver Jonas Queen," Felicity seethed between clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowed at him as she added, her voice low in anger, "I am a grown woman and don't appreciate your caveman antics."

Oliver chuckled darkly, turning so that his body faced her's fully, crowding her with his massive frame. He knew it was an advantage he needed to press immediately. He knew the affects his body had one her's, not dissimilar to they way his reacted to her's. But he needed all the tactical advantage he could gain and so he faced her, his eyes boring into her as their bodies once again collided with one another. He gave no indication that he noticed, but didn't miss the brief flutter of her lashes when they rubbed up against each other. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder, just like the caveman she accused him of being, and take her into the bedroom, not letting her leave until he was through with her, but he kept eerily still.

Oliver dipped his head down, closing the impossible distance between the two of them, muttering, "Don't pretend that you're unaffected by my possessiveness of you, Felicity. We both know that you crave it, want it, _need_ it."

Watching as a light blush turned his woman's cheeks a pale pink, Oliver couldn't help the smirk that settled over his features. Satisfied that he'd one the argument tonight, he turned on his heel, happy to head into their bedroom and wait for her. However, his advancement into the hallway leading to the bedroom was halted once more when a small, feminine hand shot out, pressing against his chest, stopping him from walking a single step.

"I don't _need_ you, Oliver," he heard Felicity mutter, conviction and resolve in her voice. He gulped, knowing that he had really done it this time. He'd stepped over some boundary and she would make him pay for it. "And I'll prove it to you." _There it was._

Oliver stiffened, fear and guilt threatening to turn him into a pile of apologies and kisses, but instead, charged by his male pride, decided to focus on his building anger. He felt his eyes ice over as his glare once again found the cool, blue eyes of the infuriating woman that had his heart in the palms of her adorable hands. Not trusting his voice at the moment, Oliver just glared at her, waiting on baited breath for what would say next.

"One month," Felicity breathed, her eyes hardening with her newfound resolve, never once leaving his, "In order to prove to you that I am more than capable of protect my own virtue, I will not have sex with you for one month."

It was not lost on Felicity that this whole situation had gotten wildly out of hand and that her solution, if you'd even call it one, was vastly unnecessary, not to mention childish and petty, but at the moment, she didn't care. Oliver's obtuse notion that she needed him to protect her against men, _against Ray Palmer,_ was absurd and needed to be squashed. She would not be treated as a possession, no matter how much it secretly made her squeal.

"One month," she repeated, trying to pull her focus back to the conversation, "If I win, you stop being a possessive brute and trust me to handle myself in certain circumstances that I am fully capable to handling and, if I lose, then you will have proven your point and I'll let you have your way with me as punishment." She smiled, knowing that her words were undoubtedly affecting him in the best possible way, because she knew without a doubt, that she needed him too, just as much as she did him, but she wasn't going to say it out loud! This was war!

He wasn't wrong, Felicity admitted to herself, his jealousy and possessiveness when it came to her had initially been endearing, even exciting, but when it began to interfere with her working relationships, especially her male coworkers, she knew that it was time to put her proverbial foot down. So, she kept her eyes focused on the man who made up her entire world, watching as a storm waged behind his deep, blue irises.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the anger that had once consumed his features was gone and in its place, a growing sea of pure lust transformed his features, causing Felicity to involuntarily take a step back, perhaps subconsciously trying to distance herself from the predatory look in his eyes.

Her bare back brushed against the cool surface of the wall, pulling a tiny squeak from her lips. Just before she pulled herself away from the wall, Oliver was there, crowding her back against the cold surface with his broad chest. His heated gaze threatening to consume her in a hell fire if she didn't escape, his lips peeling upwards into a knowing smile.

Felicity gulped, her peripheral vision catching the movement of his arms slide to either side of her smaller body, effectively caging her in his embrace, trapping her where she stood. Slowly, ever so slowly, she watched with wide eyes as he leaned his head forward, not stopping until his mouth was mere inches from her left ear. She could feel the hotness of his breath brushing over the sensitive skin of her ear and it made her skin prickle with goose bumps; the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, anticipating his next words.

"I'll play your little game, Felicity Smoak," he whispered, his tongue delicately sweeping against the shell of her ear before adding, "But I'm not going to play fair."

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

The harsh sound of her alarm clock pulled Felicity from her restless sleep, a groan slipping from her lips as she reached out her hand across the expansion of her large mattress, her brow crinkling in confusion when her fingertips brushed against the cold fabric beside her.

Peeking one eye open, weary of the sun's morning rays casting beams of fresh, new light into her room, Felicity felt a pang in her chest as she gazed at the empty spot on the other side of the bed. Oliver wasn't there; he hadn't been for a week now, choosing to sleep on the couch ever since she'd made that horrible bet with him. That, she now realized, had been one of the biggest mistakes of her young adult life.

When she childishly throughout her ultimatum, Felicity hadn't stopped to think about how intimately her everyday life would change and for what, a chance to prove some stupid point?

She was made painfully aware of her need to reach out for Oliver at various times throughout the night, seeking his warmth and his loving embrace until he was unreachable. He was the first thing she felt for in the morning and the last thing she held at night. Now, she just grasped the emptiness beside her, the massive frame of the bed making her feel exposed and strangely vulnerable without him next to her. She curled her outstretched hand back to her side, feeling the beginning of the sadness that had been her companion this past week as her new reality consisted of her waking up without him for the past seven mornings.

If anything, this past week made her realize just how important Oliver was in her life. Sure, the sex was great, _really great,_ but it was so much more than that. He made her feel wanted, cherished even, safe when he wrapped her in his loving embrace, and most importantly, he made her feel like she was at home when she was with him; Oliver was her home. As long as he was in her life, she was happy.

That made all the pain of this last week even more unbearable, feeling as thought a vital part of her being was missing as she woke up every day without him. She had finally admitted to herself, to the reluctance of her ego and strong feministic ideals, that she _needed_ Oliver Queen, not just as a lover, but as a partner in this crazy adventure they called life.

It was the same every morning, her new routine like clock work- waking up reaching out for Oliver, sinking back in sadness realizing he wasn't there and then the familiar panging of longing-ness as she wished she could feel the heat of skin on her's just one more time. However, it never lasted too long, thank the Google gods, because it was the small voice inside her head, the one that reminded her of their argument after the work party just last week that always pulled the wool over her eyes and made her resolve harden, allowing her to move throughout the rest of the day without incident.

While allowing herself a moment of self-pity, she thought about Oliver's actions the past week and a sense of annoyance and anger passed over her. He'd given her the space she needed throughout the week, only speaking to her at the office when the occasion needed it and Arrow business was conducted swiftly and thoroughly, leaving nothing personal between them all week and it was aggravating. He seemed so aloof this whole week, never fidgeting under the overwhelming awkwardness whenever they were in the same room as one another, the silence going over like a lead balloon.

Perhaps he wasn't as reliant on her company as she was of him, that thought alone making her want to run into his arms alone, peppering his beautiful face with her kisses until he surrendered, only to kiss her back relentlessly. It was the strangest feeling to live with the love of your life and feel like nothing more than college roommates the way they went about their lives.

She was saved from the spiraling down that dark, rabbit whole when her ears perked up to the still ringing sound of her alarm clock on the bedside table. It was a strange feeling, lifting her arm out of the warm cavern of her blankets, reaching across to the table to turn off the offending object, plunging the room into silence once more. _Before,_ it was Oliver who would turn off the alarm, leaning over her still sleeping form, kissing her awake as he settled back into the mattress beside her. She loved waking up to the feeling of his soft lips on her's, pulling at her conscious with his soft caresses. It was how she wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of her life.

Felicity pulled the covers over her head, sighing as she wondered if she'd be able to make it another day, let alone three weeks. Maybe she could call in sick today at work and just have a day for her, do things that she liked, reminding herself that she was still Felicity Smoak, MIT graduate of '09 and not some lost, little puppy. Her mind all but made up, Felicity moved to sit on the edge of her bed, but the smell of coffee stopped her in her tracks, her heart fluttering as the delightful scent eased her growing nerves.

She stretched her aching limbs, releasing the tension from her muscles from her restless sleep, wiping her face and eyes, rubbing away the sleepiness that still clung to her like a second skin.

As the smell of the coffee permeated around her, Felicity admitted that her sudden increase in her consumption of the dark liquid was a little more than alarming, but she couldn't help it. She had been running on E lately, with the long nights at the foundry, and the fact that sleep evaded her for the past week, which caused her to increase her intake of the caffeinated beverage. However, she was usually the first one to put the coffee on, her need for it the first thing in the morning surpassing everything else and knowing that their simple coffee maker did not have a pre-set setting to automatically start the coffee at a given hour, that only meant one thing- _Oliver was awake_.

She felt the irresistible pull to him pull her from the bed, her feet bringing her flush against the bedroom door. She turned her head to the side, pressing her ear to the cold surface, just wanting to hear him, if only for a brief moment. She would allow herself this moment, using it to get her through this day. She knew she needed to go to work today, if only to put on that she wasn't as affected by their separation ( _her fault by the way, she admitted,)_ as she new she was.

The faint clinking of glass and the soft thud of cabinet doors painted her a beautiful picture. Oliver, no doubt in nothing but his boxer brief rummaging in the kitchen as he made the morning's first pot of coffee. She could almost picture him taking out her favorite coffee cup, the dark green one with her name in gold written in a beautiful calligraphy that he had gotten for her on her birthday, filling it with the steaming hot liquid, adding the right amount of sugar that he knew she liked. Something about him knowing that knowledge about her made her feel all tingling inside, urging her to throw all caution to the wind and throw herself into his arms, never letting him go.

As if her body was a slave to her every thought, she felt her right hand wrap around the cool handle of the door, twisting it slightly, feeling her resolve slip a little. It wasn't until a knock on the very door she was leaning against sounded that she threw herself backgrounds, a small squeak falling from her lips. She hadn't even heard him coming down the hallway. She silently cursed his ability to walk without making a sound, berating herself for lingering at door like a love struck teenager.

When the knock came again, this time, with the brief turning of the door handle, Felicity's launched herself into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door with a forced quietness just as the door to her room opened. Her hand pressed to the door, as if she were keeping the barrier from falling in on her, her mind buzzed as she sensed his approach further into the room. He hadn't stepped foot into their bedroom while she went about her morning routine in getting ready for work, so why was he breaking that now?

"Felicity?" she heard him call out, the shadows of sleepiness still weighing his voice down, its tenor nearly reaching Arrow octaves. It made her shiver, his voice, especially the deeper it went always had a physical affect on her and they both new it, _the bastard._ As her response, Felicity quickly clicked the lock in place on the door, effectively trapping her in the bathroom, but at least it put one more barrier between them.

She knew it was useless, locking herself away from him, but she needed to feel as if she had some control over the current situation. If Oliver Queen really wanted to get to her, he'd break down any barrier she forced between them. Most of the time, it was a complete turn on, but today, when her fragile mind was all but splintered under warring feeling that wrestled inside of her, it just made her cower further into the depths of the bathroom.

Felicity knew that the locking of the bathroom door had alerted Oliver of her ineffective hiding place because the next time she heard his deep timbered voice, he was right outside the door.

"Felicity," he tried again, this time his voice was softer, like a caress against her skin making her shudder once again. She heard the smooth sound of fingers gliding along the door; as if he were picturing his hands gliding over her skin and she couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach. "I brought coffee," he added and she could hear the smile in his voice. Her jaw set, she knew what he was doing. _He_ knew what he was doing and if her hiding in the bathroom was any indication to him, it was that he was winning whatever sort of game they were playing. And that didn't sit well with Felicity. And what was worse, he was using her precious love of coffee to his tactical advantage.

Felicity just stared at the door, not trusting her voice at the moment to not betray her to the very real threat on the other side of the door. On the other side was her whole world, her protector, her lover, her _partner_ , but she couldn't give in. No, she _wouldn't_ give in. She had to see this through. No matter how difficult he was making it at this present moment.

"I miss you, baby," he cooed, his voice nothing more than a soft whisper, drifting through the door. She could almost see his eyes through the door, their blueness focused on her, shutting out ever thing else around them until it was just the two of them. She knew those eyes, better than she knew her own, and she could just picture the intensity in which he'd be looking at her right now, which cause her to take a couple more involuntary steps behind her. Her back brushed against the cool, tiled wall of the bathroom, causing her mind to sharpen, pulling her focus to immediate predicament.

"Oliver," she warned, silently thanking the universe for her faux temperament behind his name alone, hoping that her perceived it for the warning it truly was.

"Unlock the door, sweetheart," he replied, ignoring the warning in her voice. He knew that he was having more of an effect on her than she was letting on and she silently cursed him for knowing her so well. She supposed that's what came with the territory when you loved someone as much as they did each other.

"Oliver, please," Felicity chimed, wincing at the slight wave of pleading in her voice, _that was just great_ , "I'm already going to be late for work and you know how I hate being tardy." She could feel the steel return to her spine as the silence lingered between them, causing her to briefly hope that he had given up, but she was reluctant to believe even that because she knew Oliver Queen and he never gave up, not without a fight.

Taking the stretching silence as her cue, Felicity turned towards the shower, busing herself in turning the nobs just right allowing the temperature of the water to her satisfaction. She began stripping her clothes off, wanting to put the morning's interesting turn of events behind her, but stilled when she heard the faint, low chuckle from across the barrier. Her body buzzed with electricity as if the low, sensual chuckle vibrated through her own chest. How often had she heard that sexy sound from his chest while he was on top of her, making her scream his name as he made love to her? Or when she could feel his laugh beneath her face as he crushed her between his strong arms in his loving embrace? _Ugh, so unfair. Damn you, Oliver Queen._

"Why don't we take a personal day," he offered lightly, before his voice dropped to a more sensual tone, "a _very_ personal day."

"Oh my god, Oliver," Felicity moaned, rolling her eyes as a smile tugged at the corner's of her lips, "Do you use that line on all the girls?"

"Depends," he said a little too cheerily for her taste, "Did it work?"

"Absolutely not," she lied.

"Then no, never," he replied, a hint of his own smile in his words. A silence fell over them again as Felicity finished stepping out of her clothes and slid under the soothing, hot spray of water, nearly groaning when the pressure beat against her strained muscle. These sleepless nights were for the birds.

"You know," Oliver's voice drifted over the barrier once more, he just couldn't help himself she supposed, "I have it on good authority that your boss won't mind if you at least take the morning off."

Felicity huffed, she was going to have to come right and say it, wouldn't she? Just rip off the Band-Aid and send him scurrying away with his tail tucked between his legs. But no, she couldn't be mean to the giant oaf, not after the way he was trying to reach out to her, even if he had ulterior motives as her mind reminded itself.

All she could muster was a firm, "Go away!"

Felicity smiled when she heard the soft thump of a forehead fall against the store. She had to physically bite her cheek to stop the giggling from bubbling out of her mouth when she heard the unmistakable sound of muttering coming from the other side of the door, something about stubborn women, but she shook it off, putting down it down as a stroke in her favor. Felicity- 1; Oliver- 0.

"Fine," she finally heard him growl through the door, "but this isn't over, Ms. Smoak, not by a long shot."

Felicity stilled the hands running the shampoo through her hair as her head slowly swiveled until her eyes locked on the door once again. Perhaps she was a little premature in winning this small battle between them, if the way her body reacted to his veiled promise was any indication.

She thought about his words, the smile returning to her lips as she picked up the gentle massaging of the shampoo in her scalp.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapped in nothing but a towel, her hair still damp from her shower, Felicity stood on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Her gaze was focused, yet again, on the single partition separating her from her bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, she corrected herself, a shiver running down her spine.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she mentally went through her checklist of pros and cons to opening that door. She knew that staying in the rapidly cooling bathroom was not an option. Not only was it childish and cowardly ( _which she was not_ ), but it would also indicate that Oliver's earlier seduction had affected far more than she was willing to admit to her, let alone _him._

Not only were her dignity and ego as a woman on the line, but her reputation as a professional at work was on the line and since their earlier dalliance had already eaten up so much of her precious time, clearly the cards were already stacked again her.

Felicity huffed in frustration; she knew what she had to do. _Damn that Oliver Queen for being so…sooo… well, Oliver Queen!_

As though her body was telling her that it was time, she felt the slight rise of her skin as it prickled under the lowering temperature of the small room. Taking that as her cue, Felicity closed the distance between herself and the bathroom door, settling her hand on the cool doorknob. She waited two breaths, listening for any indication that her seducer was still lurking behind the door.

When she was satisfied that there was no one on the other side of the door, Felicity opened the door slowly, poised for any attack from the 6'1", blue-eyed male. She peaked around the frame, her eyes confirming what her ears had found- she was, indeed, alone. However, to her surprise, her heart fluttering just a bit, she saw the steaming cup of coffee sitting on her bedroom dresser across the room.

Smiling, she padded across the carpet, her steps silent against the ground, stopping when she stood in front of the dresser. Wrapping her hands around the cup, enjoying the warmth emanating from the glass, she brought the object to her nose and breathed in. She immediately groaned, the smell of caffeinated bliss rejuvenating her soul.

Her eyes found the smooth swirls of the gold calligraphy, spelling out her name, and ran over the letters with her thumbs. Even if her and Oliver were in a slightly weird place right now, he always made sure she was taken care of and she loved him for that.

Brining the coffee cup back up to her lips, she sipped at the hot liquid and felt herself relax as the familiar liquid ran down her throat. This morning's events had thrown her mind into hyper drive and set her nerves on edge, but this sole cup of coffee, in all its delicious goodness, was able to restore her balance once more. She was Felicity Smoak again.

Feeling the coffee work its magic as it slowly woke her body up, Felicity turned once again to the task at hand- getting dressed. She already knew what dress she was going to wear to work that day, so all she needed to do was find the right underwear and bra. Yes, this was of the utmost importance. If the wrong pair of underwear was chosen, she may inadvertently become the subject of the company's gossip train if the misfortune of unwanted panty lines were to appear. No, that wasn't happening. It was bad enough that she was dating her boss; she wasn't going to give them any more ammunition to use against her.

The dress was simple, the soft, grey fabric hugging her curves showing her hour glass figure professionally, yet stylishly. The bands of yellow encircling her waist added that pop of color that she lived for. If she didn't want to wear color every day of her life, then she could be a funeral director.

Keeping the close fitted dress in mind, Felicity opted for a thin, black thong that rode low on her hips. It was one of her sexier pairs of lingerie, but no one was going to see them. _That was the whole point, wasn't it?_

Shedding the towel from around her torso, letting the object fall to the ground with a soft thud, Felicity bent at the waste, stepping into the thin scrap of fabric. Hoisting the thong up her thighs, Felicity wiggled her hips from side to side until the undergarment was nestled between her hipbones. The string in the back slowly slid between the cheeks of her ass, making her shiver, but the feeling quickly subsided when it slid into place.

Never missing an opportunity to check herself out, Felicity turned her head to the side, gazing at the blonde, petite woman looking back at her through the floor length mirror. Her gaze settled on the firm, roundness of her own behind and she smiled. She looked hot and she knew it; too bad she couldn't flaunt it in front of the only person she would let see her like this. _Stupid Neanderthal._

She had thought that Oliver was more of a breast guy, based on the tabloids showing off the well endowed, super models that he had dated in his earlier years, but if his almost obsessive need to touch her ass all the time, not just during sex, was any indication, she had converted him. Her lips turned up into a smirk, remembering the feeling of his strong fingers kneading into her firm globes, his hands engulfing her within the expansion of his hand.

She smirked; perhaps she had more of an affect on him that she had initially thought. She would have to ask him when this whole battle of wills was over. How many days did she have to go again? 23? _Frak._

Feeling the beginning of arousal starting to dampen the place between her legs, Felicity quickly turned her attention back to the dresser, feeling the rush of heat to her cheeks. She searched for the matching bra in the contents of the dresser drawer, trying to ignore the rising arousal building between her legs like a fire being stoked. Rubbing her legs together, the friction sending a slight shiver done her spine. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was being watched?

 _Ugh,_ Felicity chastised herself, _pull yourself together Smoak._ She needed to get out of here fast before she had to take Oliver up on that "very personal day off."

Finally finding the matching garment, Felicity yanked the bra out of the dresser and slammed the door shut, maybe a little too harshly, but she couldn't think about that now. She had to concentrate on steadying her shaking hands as she tried to thrust her arm through one of the straps. But before she could do just this, two iron bands wrapped around her waist. The smell of sandalwood and something decidedly _male_ assaulted her sense of smell, making the butterflies in her stomach explode into chaos.

"Hey, baby," a voice sounded just behind her ear, the iron bands around her waist pulling her flush against a _very_ male body behind her. She was so close that she could feel the individual grooves of muscles that distinguished his pectorals and remarkable abs.

She felt her body betray her the moment it recognized her mate pulling her further into his embrace, the lacey bra in her hands falling to the floor, forgotten. He was like a drug, her body knowing what it naturally craved and given that she was already slightly aroused, it was as if she had no physical control over her own actions.

"Oliver," she replied, her voice no louder than a whisper, but she knew that he had heard her because a second later she felt more than heard the deep purr resonating from his chest as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She gasped as the scruff along his jaw tickled the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, sending a tingling pleasure all the way down to her toes. She couldn't help it; she was under her spell. She tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck, silently asking for more. She nearly came undone with his answering growl of approval.

"Do you know what you do to me, Fe-lic-ity?" he murmured against her neck, drawing out her name like he knew made her weak in the knees, "Do you know how my body responds as I watch you getting dressed? Too far to slide my hands around you, feeling your ass between my hands or not close enough to see the puckering of the rosy bud atop your perfectly shaped breast?" He was breathing heavily now, "It's too damn much."

Opting to show her how much seeing her naked affected him, Oliver gently pressed her hardening shaft into the plushness of her ass cheeks, not missing the way her breath hitched in her throat. His primal need to howl as he heard the woman he loved gasp at his growing arousal nearly made him crazy with want. He needed her, _right now._

Even in her aroused drunkenness, there was no way that Felicity missed the way that she affected Oliver and a part of her, the primal female part of her, wanted to preen in front of him, showing him just how happy it made her that she had this affect on him. She could feel that he wanted her by the way his hand began rubbing slow circles against her abdomen, his pinky finger teasing the edges of her thong, keeping her guessing as to when _and if_ he would take the plunge. It was all so exciting.

"I'm so hard for you right now, baby," he growled, a hint of strain in his voice that made her shiver, he was barely holding on right now and any movement, no matter how small, could make him snap. A part of her wanted him to snap, to throw her against a wall, a dresser, a bed, _anything,_ and feel that animalistic hunger devour her, never letting her go until they were both spent. But something, buried deep in her mind, kept her still and she chose to listen to that something.

He wasn't playing fair though, he had captured her earlobe between his lips and was sucking it lightly knowing that it was an erogenous zone for her. His tongue flicked the sensitive bit of flesh between his lips and it physically caused her legs to shake, but he was there, holding her against him, never letting her fall to the ground.

Felicity couldn't stop the sensual mewl that left her lips as she rose to stand on her toes, her head falling against his shoulder and to the side, begging for more. Oliver took this as his cue and Felicity felt his lips leave her ear as they trailed wet kisses down the sharp edge of her jaw and follow the corded muscle of her neck. He stopped to linger at the stop where he could feel the beat of her pulse beneath her skin and lavished the area with tiny licks and nibbles, marking it as _his._

Felicity's right arm came up of its own accord, her hand finding the back of Oliver's head, gently pressing his face closer to the nape of her neck, silently begging him to never stop. When she felt his lips turn up into a smile, she smiled too, using her finger nails to gently scratch the nape of his neck, earning her a moan of pleasure from his own lips, the vibrations scouring over her shoulder and making the heat between her legs pool even more.

Felicity's attention was pulled from the lips currently sucking on her shoulder to the hand that had disappeared below the lining of her panties. She gasped when a calloused hand slid over her mound, a palm pressing against the already wet folds between her legs. Her body convulsed as he gently massaged her sensitive folds atop his hand, pulling a cry of need from her lips. Her brain was short circuiting, flashes of lightening zipping behind her closed eyes. She keeled forward, her knees bending, seeking more contact with his hand, but Oliver was there, pulling her back up against him as if she weighed nothing.

"Tell me what you want, Felicity," he murmured, his tongue flicking out to tease the outer shell of her ear. She was about to answer him, but then she felt his fingers gently brush through the slit between her labia ripping a shout from her mouth, a little whimpers to follow as he stroked her with his experienced digits. _It truly wasn't fair for someone to be this good._

Her body trembled beneath his touch, her lungs gasping for breath as her arousal skyrocketed, her chest heaving with the effort to stay in control.

She felt herself being turned towards the right as Oliver's low voice rumbled from his chest, "Open your eyes, baby."

Feeling the call of her lover, something inside of her demanded her response and she did as she was told. She opened her eyes and nearly came undone with the picture they presented as they were reflected in the floor length mirror before her.

She could see Oliver, dressed in his usual grey suit and black tie, looking back at her with his blue eyes. But what caught her attention was not the electric blue coloring of his eyes, but the barely restrained, lust filling his eyes as he stared into her own blue eyes. It made her feel so many different things, that she was sure she was going to explode if one more emotion was added to the mix.

It was all very erotic as she watched his soft lips to the ridge of her jaw, alternating between soft kisses and little nips all the while his gentle fingers massaging her sex.

As if his physical ministrations were like a pulley system, her eyes were dragged from his to rest upon the hand that was half concealed by the thin fabric of her thong. She watched as it languidly rose and fell against her body, the individual chords of muscle working beneath his skin, the veins in his hand popping outwards as his own blood pumped through his body.

Oliver leaned his cheek against her own as he watched her eyes flutter in arousal, finally feeling some sort of peace as he held her to him, his basic need to feel her in every sense of the word slowly filling the void that he had felt all week.

He had her right where he wanted her and he knew it.

"I can give you what you want, sweetheart," he offered, giving her the slightest taste of what they both knew she wanted and _needed_ at that moment with a swipe of his thumb over her clit. He grinned as the woman in his arms arched her back, a small cry slipping from her lovely, kissable lips. "Just say the words and you can have it all and more."

He continued his ministration, working her up as he did, knowing full well what he was doing to her. He had told her that he wasn't going to play fair and he always kept his promises.

"Say it, Ms. Smoak," he smiled softly, nearly having her melting in the palm of his hand, and in some ways he guessed she already was, "Admit it."

Somewhere in the back of Felicity's mind, a warning bell was ringing, something wasn't right, but she quickly banished it from her mind at the way his fingers kept coaxing her to the edge before stopping at just the right moment before she fell over the edge. She was whimpering now, her body shaking with the need for release, but he wouldn't give it to her, he kept asking her to admit something, _but what?_

"Three little words, baby," he murmured against her ear, his thumb pressing into her clit, " _You. Need. Me."_

As if lightening had struck her, Felicity's eyes flashed open, her mind coming to a screeching halt as his words sank into her very being. She whirled in his arms, the movement forcing his hand to be ripped from between her thighs causing her to bite her cheek in order to stop the moan of displeasure slipping between her lips.

The sudden movement caused Oliver to momentarily lose his tight grip on her, forcing her to stumble backwards a bit, her back hitting the sharpened edges of the dresser behind her. She welcomed the sting of pain, causing her mind to sharpen as she leveled her eyes at the smirking man before her, his eyes alight with mischief and orneriness as he once again slithered his arms around her waist, his hands resting lightly on the small of her back.

"Oliver Jonas Queen," she bit out, demanding that her lungs get there shit together and steady her breathing, "Get. Out."

Oliver smiled like a Cheshire cat, looking down at her like he had won something, his hands sliding from the small of her back to firmly cup the firmness of her ass cheeks between his hands. He pulled her against him, his stirring cock pocking her against her hip as he kneaded the plush mounds of flesh between his fingers.

"I told you I wouldn't play fair, baby," he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. She saw his eyes flick to her mouth and she knew that if he so much as brushed his lips against her's she was done for.

Reaching down to the depths of her soul, Felicity managed to pull together every minute scrap of her resolve left, using it to bring her hands up to his chest, pushing against him roughly.

"Out."

Oliver tensed for a second, his fingers frozen on her ass in mid-squeeze and Felicity had to bite her tongue to hold off the groan threatening to overwhelm her if he didn't remove himself from her _right now._

As if in slow motion, Felicity watched in rapt attention as Oliver's muscles rolled beneath his skin as if he was forcing them to calm by the shear power of will. _It was so damn sexy,_ she thought, but she couldn't focus on that. Instead she kept her eyes on him, narrowed in faux annoyance, not missing the cold air rushing against her naked skin the moment his arms left their place around her waist, his hands leaving the tops of her ass.

Though she was faking the whole _I'm very pissed at you_ attitude, she was also very impressed with the brute. He had coaxed her into a false sense of security, using her love for coffee, _in her favorite coffee mug,_ to lower her defenses, giving him the time to fulfill her voyeuristic fantasies and to sneak up on her unawares. _Very clever._ It wasn't judgment she was feeling, but pride. No one should ever underestimate Oliver Queen, least of all her.

Finally feeling as though he had better control over his actions, Oliver finally focused his gaze back on the beautiful, nearly naked blonde before him. He stared into her icy, blue eyes and could see the building resolve behind those remarkable irises. He knew that his time had come to retreat, but he knew he had far from lost this latest battle of seduction. If anything, the last few minutes proved to him, that no matter how stubborn his Felicity was, she was just as affected by him as he was of her and that's all he needed to know. This knowledge would satisfy him, _for now._

However, he knew that no matter how much he wanted to throw her up against the nearest solid object, they did _actually_ have to go into work today and so with that, he made his decision. Turning on his heel, his walked the distance until he came upon the door that led from the bedroom towards the rest of the apartment, but unwilling to go another step without getting in the last word (I mean, he _was_ Oliver Freaking Queen,) he turned around, gazing at the still glaring blonde, unable to keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

He looked at her, a smirk spreading to the corners of his lips, his gaze raking over her one last time, "You know, I nearly had you Ms. Smoak."

Before he could make his speedy exit, a ball of white, damp fluff was hurled in his direction, but his caught it easily in his hand, bringing it to his nose as he recognized it as the towel she had been wearing when she emerged from the bathroom. He could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo and ocean breeze body wash in the material and it made a growl escape from his lips. If he saw the slight gulp of her slim throat as she took a retreating step in reply to his growl, he didn't let her know.

Damn if she didn't try to appear unaffected and intimidating, all five foot four of her in that moment, crossing her thin arms over her just. She was just down right adorable, making his chest tighten, but he still forced himself to turn from her, gently closing the door with a soft thud.

As Felicity finally let down her guard, needing to lean against the cool, wood structure of the dresser behind her, Felicity finally let the breath she had been holding pass her lips. Her legs wobbled as they strained to keep her from collapsing to the ground. In a compromise, she allowed her body to slowly glide down the dresser until she sat on the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest. She knew that she was already going to be late for work, so what was another ten minutes, really?

Perhaps Oliver's idea of a "personal morning" wasn't such a bad idea after. Thinking of this morning, the ringing of her alarm clock seeming as though it was lifetimes away, she thought, amusingly, that maybe the score was a little even now.

Felicity-1; Oliver-1


	4. Chapter 4

The word "hate" had never been a part of Felicity's vocabulary, not even when discussing her, albeit, irrational fear of kangaroos or her gross dislike of anything Windows XP related. However, just the mere mention of Queen Consolidated's co-CEO, Isabel Rochev, sent the otherwise level headed, young professional into a tail spin of dark thoughts and overall moodiness.

She tried not to let Isabel hold that kind of power over her, masking her distaste for the Russian burying herself in her work whenever Isabel was around, but it seemed as though the woman's sole purpose on this planet was to get under Felicity's skin.

Normally she would shrug Isabel curt words and pinched glares with a faux smile and an overly forced smile of her own, but with the growing tension between her and Oliver, Felicity was a little more on edge than she was used to.

This whole experience was to show Oliver that she didn't need him _physically_ , but Felicity was beginning to see that her relationship with Oliver was far more than just the physical.

It had been over two weeks since they'd had a decent conversation between the two of them that wasn't Arrow related and that was really messing with her mind. They were constantly on guard with one another, Oliver as the ever-persistent predator and Felicity the reluctant prey.

In truth, she just missed the closeness with Oliver. Yes, the sex was great, but she missed so much more than that. She missed being around him, totally relaxing in his presence, feeling his strong, protective arms wrap around her middle from the back as they stood in silence. It had always been so easy for them, to just _be_ together, no expectation of carrying on a conversation, filling the void with small talk, they were comfortable around each other to just say nothing, and sometimes, that said the most.

In retrospect, Felicity knew that this forced separation was also affecting Oliver. His attempts to prove her physical need for her were becoming less frequent, and in truth, less intense than the previous one. It almost made her worry that he was giving up and that made her stomach fall. This should be what she wanted, for him to give up and therefor acknowledge that she had been right all along, but instead all Felicity could see was that they were growing farther and farther apart. What had she done?

Glancing from her desk, Felicity took in the scene coming from the office to her left. Her eyes immediately fell on the handsome form of Oliver Queen. He wore his patented grey work suit with a white shirt underneath. He had chosen his light blue tie today, which was one of Felicity's favorites because of the way it matched his eyes, and she secretly wished that he had known this and chose it just the same.

When she let her eyes rest on his face, she briefly took a minute to appreciate his strong jaw, coated with a scruff of dark blonde hair that her fingers itched to run through. She could feel her finger tips tingling while they rested on the keyboard.

Moving her eyes to his mouth she saw the faintest of smiles tugging at his cheeks and she felt something pull at her heart. She missed that smile so much it hurt. She hadn't seen it in a while and it was like she was starving for it. She would do anything to see him smile again…well, almost anything, she couldn't shake her stubbornness quite yet.

Leveling her eyes with his, her brows furrowed when she realized his smile did not reach his eyes and something in her wanted to reach out to him, to make it all better, but when she followed his line of vision, she immediately felt herself close off.

Isabel Rochev was standing in front of his desk, too close in Felicity's opinion, and whatever she was saying was causing Oliver to give her his best Oliver Queen patented smile and charm, which made Felicity's spine straighten and her hands curl against the keyboard. When had Isabel even made her way into Oliver's office? She hadn't heard her typical loud heel clacking against the tile floor and even though Felicity knew she would occasionally get distracted in her work, she was never _that_ distracted. (Well, unless there was a salmon ladder present.)

Felicity let her eyes narrow against the obviously leggy-model bodice of one Isabel Rochev. She sported a pencil skirt, a black and white button down blouse and high black heeled pumps. She was leaning over Oliver's desk, clearly showing more of herself than was professionally needed and that made Felicity's blood boil, nearly causing her to shoot out of her seat right then to throw down with the evil-Russian Barbie, her job be damned. That was _her_ man in there.

She felt eyes on her and she didn't even have to think to know who's it was and so she just let her eyes tick away from the woman's figure and settle to her left where two blue eyes looked back at her. She just stared back at him, hoping that he was receiving the message in her eyes to get rid of the woman in front of him or else she would, but all Oliver did was almost imperceptively shake is head no. However, he might as well have yelled it across his office because it was received loud and clear.

Felicity swiveled in her chair, letting her hands fly over the keys trying to bury herself in the hundreds of emails waiting for replies, hoping that her faux aloofness to the situation in the office next to her wasn't affecting her like it was. That's when she felt another pair of eyes on her and by the way it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, she knew they were the cold, calculating eyes of Ms. Rochev. Still, Felicity kept her eyes forward, concentrating on sifting through the email content before her, prioritizing them in the order in which she would reply, because that's apparently what a good, little secretary would do.

Some seconds or minutes past, Felicity really didn't know, when she heard the muffled sound of clicking making its way towards the door that separated her desk area from Oliver's office. She knew Isabel was going to exit the office and silently prepared herself for their encounter. She knew it was coming. If anything, Isabel was consistent and therefor predictable. She never missed an opportunity to glare at Felicity or make a comment about inner office relationships between employer and employee.

Silently, Felicity wished that Dig was at his usual guarding post outside of Oliver's office as she watched Isabel reach the door out of the corner of her eye. He was always there to give her a reassuring smile, indicating that if the need be, he'd help her bury the body where no one else would find it. _Ever._

However, her partner in crime was currently in the security office explaining to the officers the changes she herself had put into place just yesterday morning. So, here she was, _alone_ , ready to face whatever Isabel through at her. But if she were to react hastily, unprofessionally, or dare she say it, _fatally,_ could anyone really blame her. She was having a hell of a month and to be honest, she didn't blame anyone else but herself. She knew that her brain to mouth filter had gotten her in tight pickles before, but this one took the cake and she loved her Oliver flavored cake.

 _Okay, that was cheesy. We're going to end that train of thought in 3…2…1…_

Felicity was able to clear her mind and remove any traces of emotion from her face, replacing it with a mask of professionalism complete with a small smile as Isabel crossed the threshold after saying her goodbyes and turning to walk over to Felicity's desk.

When Isabel came to a stop just before her desk, Felicity waited for the verbal jousting to begin, but Isabel just stood there glowering down her nose in Felicity's direction, but Felicity didn't let it phase her. Instead, she stretched her smile knowing it would piss of Isabel and spoke with a strained politeness that was only noticeable if you knew Felicity at all, which Isabel did not.

"Ms. Rochev," Felicity greeted, "How may I help you today?"

Isabel quirked an eyebrow, otherwise, her pinched expression remained unmoved, save for her lips as she finally began to speak.

"You may be Oliver Queen's flavor of the week, Ms. Smoak," she growled, her voice low with loathing, "But as soon as he moves on from you affinity for wearing short skirts, you'll be out on our Vegas trash." Waiting for that to sink in, but seeing the unperplexed mask that was Felicity's facial features she carried on, "In the future, I will expect one hundred percent professionalism from you while Mr. Queen and I carry about our business, which has nothing to do with your incessant need to be at the center of his attention."

Felicity felt her mask slip and if Isabel's brief amusement in her dark, brown eyes was any indication, she had seen the slack for herself, which caused Felicity to recover in record time. She forced down the growing need pull the retched woman over her desk and show her just how "Vegas trash" she could be. However, she couldn't bare the thought of losing what little time she did have with Oliver, tension included and that's what made her keep her cool, but she was Felicity Smoak, she had to get some sort of poke in there.

"I do apologize, Ms. Rochev," Felicity lied, "I was unaware that Mr. Queen had had a meeting scheduled for this morning. Next time, please forward me the scheduled meeting time and I would be happy to make all the necessary arrangement." She smiled adding, "I'll also make a note to have the conference room set up so you don't have to bend over the desk the whole time. You're too young to have back problem, you know."

If Felicity didn't know any better, by the way Isabel icy stare doubled down on her, her jaw setting in a firm grip, she might have thought she hit a nerve.

 _Good._

Felicity, deciding that the conversation was over, turned back to her computer and began replying to her emails, essentially dismissing Isabel and all her glowering glory. It was a risky move, a stupid, risky move, but at that precise moment, Felicity didn't care. She needed to release some of her pent up resentment and anger and so she took the chance. In truth, it was a little exhilarating, but she had to keep a firm hold on her leash because Isabel would only be pushed so far by her disrespect and even Oliver wouldn't be able to save her from her wrath.

The sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor, Felicity let her eyes fall on the retreating figure of Ms. Rochev, the anger radiating from her body in the tight set of her shoulders and the stiff movement of her legs to the executive elevators.

When she heard the slight ding of the elevator's arrival and watched as Isabel disappeared into the wall, only then did Felicity finally let her shoulders relax, the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corners of her lips. Felicity-1; Isabel- 0.

Felicity relaxed against her chair, a sudden exhaustion coming over her. Going toe to toe with Isabel Rochev was always exhausting, but with everything else going on lately, Felicity felt as though she was battling all her obstacles at half capacity and that was including the sudden increase of coffee she was inhaling on a daily basis.

Thinking that today would be a great day to go home early, giving her time to pamper herself before Oliver came home and the tense atmosphere returned, she swiveled in her chair to tell him that she was leaving, but she stopped in place when she once again found her in a stare off with the very man in question.

His eyes held her's, trapped in their grasp and they spoke of something like concern, but what she also saw in them was a little bit condescending, probably for the little spat she had with Isabel. There was no way he could have heard her brief interaction with her, but if he'd seen the look on Isabel's face or the way that she stormed towards the elevator, it wasn't going to be very difficult to figure out the direction their interaction had taken.

The fact that she felt like he was chastising her like a parent would an adult, sent Felicity spiraling back into her fowl mood from before, feeling her eyes narrow against his. A slight wave of concern flashed into his eyes before he briefly shook his head in defeat and turned his head down towards the papers that Isabel must have given him to sign.

Felicity knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help being pissed off at Oliver for seemingly reprimanding her for, essentially she thought, standing up for herself to Isabel Rochev.

Felicity jerked in her seat, her thoughts immediately vacating her mind, when a ringing sound came through the blue tooth speaker in her ear. She briefly looked at the caller ID on the desk next to her and recognized the number, immediately. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her breathing and hoped her voice didn't give away any of the 2.7 billion emotions running through her being at that given moment.

"Thea," Felicity greeted cheerfully, hoping the forced cheerfulness in her voice sounded more genuine to the young woman on the end of the phone than it did to her own ears, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Felicity," came Thea's chipper voice, clearly not sensing anything unnatural about Felicity's strained tone. _Thank god._ "I was wondering if my endearing older brother was in his office. I was wanting to take him out for lunch today if he wasn't too busy."

Felicity turned her head to look once more at the man who was both her whole world and the bane of her existence at the moment, steadying him as he was heavily engrossed in the documents before him.

When she remembered that Thea as still on the other line, she quickly cleared her throat and replied.

"Yes, of course he's here," she said, "You have impeccable timing, Thea, he just finished a rather arousing impromptu meeting with Ms. Rochev. I'm sure he'd love to eat lunch and tell you all about it."

"Uh, okay," Thea's unsure voice said through the speaker. Felicity had to pinch the bridge of her nose. Why couldn't she ever just keep her mouth closed? Had she done something in a former life that warranted such a curse? She made a mental note to research curses and how to rid yourself of one and quickly.

"I'm sorry, Thea," she moaned, "I'm just not in the best of moods today and Ms. Rochev is not exactly my biggest supporter, unless _Vegas Trash_ is the newest term of endearment."

"I hate that bitch so much," Thea commented as if she were talking about the weather with stranger, "Ignore her, I do." _If only it were that easy._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thea's question permeated the brief silence between the two females and Felicity had to think long and hard about her decision. She love Thea, thinking of her as the little sister she never knew she needed or wanted, but even though she desperately needed someone to vent to about this mess of a situation with Oliver, using his _baby sister_ as a sounding board didn't really sound like a good idea.

"Lets just say that Oliver and I are trying to figure things out at the moment," she began, knowing that the younger Queen sibling would only let her go if she gave her something. Like her brother, she was both persistent and stubborn. She thought about her wording before continuing, "I'm concerned that if things keep developing the way they have been, we may find ourselves even farther apart than we were before."

"What did my brother do?" Thea asked, the exasperated sigh clear in her voice.

"Besides be his regular, stubborn, Neanderthal self," she joked, glancing at the man himself through the glass wall again, she would never get tired of looking at him, she thought, "He's done nothing Thea; I just think we're both too stubborn and independent to let the other in without the fear of losing control. We've both been hurt in the past and we don't want to lose ourselves again. I know I couldn't survive that again. Perhaps Oliver could, he's stronger than I am."

"Oh Felicity," Thea's voice whispered, "My brother adores you. _You._ I've never seen him so genuinely happy and that's because of you. Yes, Ollie is as stubborn as they come and his temper has been known to get him into a few tough spots," she pausd at this, most likely thinking of all those "tough spots" and how much it must have cost the family. Felicity smiled, feeling thankful that she came into Oliver's life at a time where she got to see the real him, not just the outer, playboy shell he had been before the island. Sure, he went through unspeakable hell to become the man he was today, but she loved that man, more than anything else in the world.

Thea's voice brought her back the present, her words picking up as if there hadn't been a lull in the conversation, "Sometimes Ollie just needs someone else to take control and show him what he has to lose."

Felicity felt a tug at the corner's of her mouth as an idea slithered across her mind. It was a risky move, but wasn't that just par for the course today?

"Thea," felicity spoke into the Bluetooth, grabbing the other girl's attention, "Do you mind giving me ten minutes with him before you make your entrance. There's some things I need to discuss with him first."

If Felicity wasn't mistaken, there was a brief snort on the other side of her of the speaker in her ear, relaying Thea's willingness to wait before she added, "But make it fast Ms. Smoak. Ms. Chai only serves her homemade Tai noodles until there all gone and it's already quarter after noon!"

Felicity promised to make it a speedy discussion before hanging up the call and removing the blue tooth speaker before placing it on the cool glass of her desk.

Quickly rerouting all calls to be picked up by voicemail and her email alerts to be silenced, Felicity finally gathered up the courage to put her plan into motion. She was going into the lion's den and she knew how dangerous that could be, especially when she felt like the taunting, little lamb.

Before she took a step towards the glass door leading into his office, Felicity ran her hands down her black, pencil skirts, smoothing the edges, making sure all the wrinkles from sitting at her desk were gone before she focused on her pink blouse. Satisfied that she looked presentable, Felicity straightened her shoulder and made her way to the door.

Opening the door slowly, as to not disturb the bent head over the desk, Felicity allowed herself to step over the threshold relatively silently, even her own heels clicking quietly against the floor. However, she knew that Oliver could sense her entrance into his domain, it was a thing between them, had been since day one. They were always very aware of where the other was at all times. Most of the time it was comforting, but as of lately, it had almost felt like a curse. But today, she wanted to use it to her advantage, so she let herself lean against the now closed door waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

When she waited for a minute, Oliver giving her no sign of intending to at least look up at her, Felicity decided to force his attention to her. She slowly raised her left hand, letting it rest on a small switch just a foot away from the door, pulling down slowly turning the office space darker as the windows and glass walls tinted until they formed one-way mirrors.

Felicity watched mesmerized as the slight shift in the room's lighting made the atmosphere feel softer, almost darker in a sense, but it had succeeded in fulfilling its task as she watched Oliver's head slowly rose from his desk, his beautiful eyes finding her's. She was pleased when his look of slight confusion turned into acute interest in her actions and she smiled at him. Didn't say a word just smiled, allowing herself to push off from the door now that she had his attention and could carry on.

"Felicity?" he asked, no doubt seeing the mischievous look in her eyes as she sauntered closer to his desk, "What are you—"

He stopped immediately when his eyes followed her hands coming to her blouse, starting to unbutton them one by one as she swung her hips lazily, bringing her closer to his desk. She slowly so the realization of her attempt at seduction over him and the subsequent smirk across his face. She almost chastised him for being so cocky so early in their interaction, but she allowed him to think whatever he wanted, she knew she was in control here as his dilating pupils and slight hitch in his breathing confirmed. She had him ensnared.

Rounding the desk corner as she undid the last button along her shirt, Felicity didn't remove her gaze from his as she slowly pulled off the blouse from her arms, baring her almost naked torso to her burning gaze. She felt his eyes take her in, his eyes leaving trails of fire in their wake that nearly had her melting at his feet, but she stood her ground and let him peruse to his fill, waiting for his eyes to find her's again.

Oliver turned his chair slowly so that his body was fully facing her, the tenting in his gray slacks painfully obvious of his budding arousal and if she noticed the way his tongue flicked across his lips subconsciously, she didn't mention it.

Instead, she let her own eyes peruse the very male figure in front of her. Noticing the way his white shirt clung to the muscles along his chest and abdomen, making every feminine instinct cry out to her, begging her to run her hands up and down those ridges that she knew so well, but she kept her hands to herself, _for the time being._

Her eyes came to rest on the rather _pointed_ figure in the room and she couldn't help the smirk that settled on her lips as she glanced into the half hooded eyes of the man before her. She was answered with his own smirk and an eyebrow ticking up as if asking her if she had expecting anything else to happen.

"Is that for me, Mr. Queen," she asked conversationally, letting her eyes peruse the stiff member nearly poking a hole through the man's pants, hoping that her casual perusal seemed as aloof as she wanted it to be. She wanted to appear unaffected and maybe a little disinterested, but she knew better than that and so did she, it was pointless to fake him out. Still she had to try, what would be the fun if she made it too easy.

"It'll only ever be for you, baby," he gruffed, his eyes raking up her form once again. She reveled in his pure appreciation of her form, but a nagging thought passed over her brain and before she thought better of it, it came rushing out.

"Are you sure because other leggier models may hold more weight around here if your earlier flirtation with Ms. Rochev was any indication," she muttered.

"Felicity," he growled her name, "You're better than that."

He was right and she knew it, making her deflate a bit, reconsidering her plan all together. What she really needed was a pint of mint chocolate chip, a glass of wine and apparently a round or two with her vibrator if Oliver didn't stop looking at her like that. Why was she always barreling into these situations half cocked. She had to work on her self control, especially around certain CEOs, although, obviously for different reasons.

"Maybe," she finally answered, feeling an uncertainty creeping up through her spine. She closed off her posture to him, bringing her arms around her chest, her eyes looking at a place just behind him as she chewed on her lower lip, lost in thought.

"You're being ridiculous," Oliver muttered, his eyes not living her's for a second.

"Maybe," Felicity repeated, but this time her tone was detached and cast his statement to the side, not wanting to give it a second thought because if she did, she'd realize he was completely right and this wasn't about him, it was about her getting what she needed to remind him of.

Getting her mind back to its original task, Felicity physically relaxed her shoulder allowing a soft smile to form on her face. She knew that in order to get what she wanted, she would have to give a little in return.

She stepped up to his chair, so close that she felt zaps of energy the moment her knees gently brushed against his nearly making her fall to the ground as the shivers cascaded down her legs.

Slowly, Felicity felt the bottom hem of her skirt underneath her fingertips and began to raise the fabric slowly over her thighs, but was apparently going to slowly and felt two masculine hands around her's, guiding them up at a quicker pace.

In a flash of movement, she swatted those delicious hands, their abscense on her skin leaving tingles of pleasure in their wake, but she kept her eyes narrowed and stern against the offender.

"No, Mr. Queen," she said, faking a chastising tone, "You don't get to touch today." She thought about it for a brief second her smile widening, "Not for another two weeks anyway."

She heard the growl emanating from his chest and chose to ignore the desperate call within her to embrace it and throw herself at her mate. Instead, she chose to go back to the tantalizing task of raising her skirt slowly for his perusal as her white, unmarked flesh came into view. When she was satisfied with its height, Felicity slowly lowered herself down onto Oliver's hips, the both of them hissing between their teeth when his erect penis brushed against the sensitive tip of her entrance.

Oliver's hips bucked upwards, nearly sending her toppling into his chest, but she caught herself by squeezing his legs with her thighs, just barely stifling a moan as his member dug even further against her entrance. She had to muffle the barely restrained moan with a cough and if she heard the distinct snort of amusement from the _very_ male body beneath her, she didn't say.

Felicity felt two hands encase her small waist, hoisting her further into his lap and she covered her next moan with a growl, wrapping her small hands around his.

Prying his grip from her waist, Felicity hoped that her message was loud and clear: she didn't want Oliver touching her at the moment. She watched as Oliver's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he allowed her to forcibly remove his hands from around her. She knew that he was only doing this because a part of him was intrigued in whatever game she was play, but she also knew that if he really wanted to keep his hands wrapped around her then there would be little she could do about it.

Sensing that Oliver's resolve was rapidly dwindling, Felicity decided that she needed to move with haste. Silently, she brought her hands to his throat and carefully started to unbutton his shirt, keeping her eyes away from him as she knew the intensity of his eyes would render her useless. Suffice it to say, it didn't spare her the white, hot burning she felt as his eyes feasted on her body on top of him. She had to really concentrate on her task or the sheer force of his gaze would have her trembling all over.

Having finally loosened the last button, Felicity was able to push back his dress shirt against his shoulders so that his bare chest was open to her perusal. His body was like that of a greek god, his abdominal muscles standing rigid against otherwise smooth skin, save for the scars that littered around his skin.

There was a time that Oliver would have quickly covered himself if one of his scars was visible, but now he showed them with barely a flinch as she traced their lines with her fingers. She hated how they had gotten on his skin, the fear and torture that he must have went through made her sad for the young man who had endured so much, but she couldn't help but be grateful that Oliver had used this experience to turn himself into a man, a man that was doing some good in the world. Not very many people have the opportunity to _really_ change things around them, not because there isn't an opportunity, but perhaps because we lack the motivation or the courage to do so.

She didn't see a victim when she looked at his scars, but a survivor. He had survived hell and came back a better human being for it and she couldn't wish away that, no matter how much she hated what he had been put through. She loved him and without his experiences that placed those scars over his chest, she may have never met him, never had the opportunity to fight the good fight and she would have never had the opportunity to fall madly and deeply in love with him.

Still, she never missed an opportunity to bust his chops, especially after his flirty-flirt with Isabel Rochev earlier. Okay, so maybe he wasn't flirting, persay, but did he really have to smile at her? The woman is basically the she-Devil in insanely expensive high heeled shoes!

With Isabel Rochev on the mind, Felicity found that she desperately wanted to personally cleanse Oliver of her presence. Who knows what kind of evil germs she could have bestowed on him while they conversed in his office.

Letting her instinct and need guide her, Felicity finally allowed her lips graze against the skin that was marked with his Bratva tattoo. When her lips met his warm, soft skin, she had to physically restrain the moan that threatened to overwhelm her. He felt so good under her lips as she placed another kiss along his breast bone, smiling when she felt his chest rise as he inhaled deeply. His exhale sounded like a low moan and she couldn't help but to turn her head up towards him, wanting to see his beautiful face as she lavished him with her attention.

She saw that his eyes were closed and decided that she wanted them open and on her, but how was she going to force them open? An idea sparking in her head, Felicity lowered her mouth once again to the smooth flesh of his left pectoral, lightly clamping down on the skin between her teeth.

The effect was instantaneous, Oliver gasped, his hips driving her upwards and his hands rising to touch her shoulders, pulling her closer against his chest.

Felicity instantly stood up, her eyes glaring condescendingly down at him over her glasses, his eyes reflecting his barely restrained hunger for her and a certain dare in them. He knew that he had broken the no contact rule; he just didn't think that she would follow through with the consequences.

Deciding to fake indifference to his now roaming hands against her upper arms, Felicity began fiddling with the tie around his neck. Her fingers worked the not at the front of his neck, her eyes never leaving her task. The both kept busy with their tasks, falling into a familiar silence that made Felicity's chest ache, but she would pine over that later, right now, she had to keep a clear head. She needed to end the silence, _now._

"For a man who's been trained to withstand unspeakable torture, you sure seem to be lacking in the discipline to keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Queen," she spoke conversationally, flicking her eyes to his. He was watching the movement of his fingertips as they ghosted over her chest, dangerously close to the tops of her breasts, her skin pebbling with goosebumps in their wake.

His eyes finally rested on her's, his fingers still tracing little patterns along her neck and chest, a sort of soothing feeling that released little electrical currents of there own.

"You have no idea the self discipline I have been enduring this past few weeks, sweetheart," he said, his voice deep and laced with something else that she'd rather not think about, that was too dangerous.

"Hmm," she murmured, unwilling to run down the rabbit hole his eyes were begging her to follow him into, "Let me help you regain a little bit of that lost self control then a few moments ago."

When a brief moment of curiosity flashed behind his eyes, Felicity smiled, pulling the now loose tie from around his neck and said, "Hands behind your back, Mr. Queen."

Oliver's left corner of his mouth ticked up into a smirk, but he complied with her demand, not missing the opportunity to slowly drag his roughened finger tips down her torso, his eyes watching for any signs of weakness. However, she was ready for him and this game of chicken he always loved to play. She grew up in Vegas of all places; her poker face was legendary.

Never letting her eyes leave his until his hands were behind his back, Felicity allowed her body to rub against his, her hardened nipples digging into his firm pectoral muscles, as she securely fastened the tie around his wrists, using her knowledge of knots from her former days as a Daisy Scout to aid her in tying a simple, quick release knot.

When she was satisfied with the effectiveness of the knot, Felicity turned inward, burying her nose into the crook of his next and inhaling his scent. She loved the way he smelled, like sandalwood, pine and something decidedly male, decidedly Oliver.

Lifting her head just enough to bring her lips just outside her ear, Felicity made sure that her voice dripped with an erotic authority, "I'm not above dealing out the consequences when you don't follow my rules, Mr. Queen." She decided to have a little fun and ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, releasing a moan from the man beneath her.

Felicity's eyes trailed the raising flesh beneath her, running down his long neck, across his shoulders and disappearing beneath the white shirt still covering his back. She lowered her lips to the sensitive flesh between his neck and shoulder, powerless to pass up an opportunity to lavish the corded muscle of his neck with her attention. The response was instantaneous as she was nearly jerked off his lap as his hips thrust upwards.

Felicity quickly thanked her sharp reflexes as her legs gripped his thighs, steadying herself on his lap, but then quickly cursed them as it brought back into focus the very real, large shaft pressing further and further into her own moistening panties, the only barrier between him and her wetness.

"If you don't let me fuck you right now, sweetheart," he growled, slowly moving his hips beneath her, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Is that right?" Felicity asked, a little curiosity in her own voice.

Oliver looked at her, his patented Queen smile in full swing, "What to stop me from ripping this tie to shreds and throwing you against my desk right now?"

Felicity swallowed against the intensity in his eyes, this plan was unreliable at best, the power switching from one to another like a tennis match and it was leaving her dizzy. She couldn't let him win, not when she could physically feel that she was close to her intended goal.

Clearing her throat, Felicity narrowed her eyes mockingly, "Mr. Queen, office romances are highly inappropriate, especially between a CEO such as yourself and a lowly executive assistant, like myself. What would Ms. Rochev think?"

Oliver quirked an eyebrow as he stared into her eyes, not buying her obvious bull shit, "I didn't realize you held Isabel's opinion of your professional life, least of all your personal life, in such high regards."

"I don't," she snapped before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn't want to ruin the mood by brining Ms. Rochev into the mix, she definitely didn't belong in the middle of her and Oliver, especially when they were playing this very dangerous game. She needed to change tactics.

Dragging her hands from where they were resting on the nape of his neck, allowing them to sweep down his chiseled chest, she thought about what she was going to say next. She stopped when her hands came to rest atop his belt buckle, her eyes returning to his once more.

"You may have noticed that I talk a lot," she said, albeit a bit shyly, knowing that her lack of brain-to-mouth filter was one of her biggest character flaws.

"It has not escaped my attention," Oliver forced out, his teeth clenched as he felt her small, hot hands reach into his now loosened slacks, gripping his shaft in her hand. She pulled the thick, erect appendage from its confines, watching as it bounced within her grasp.

"You might have noticed that I talk a lot," she said, conversationally, dragging her hands from his neck where they were resting and down his abdomen, only stopping when her hand was directly over his belt buckle.

"Felicity," he warned, his eyes telling her that he was on the very edge of his leash and that their would be holy Hell to pay.

Ignoring his clear warning, Felicity decided to make her counter move.

"Perhaps," she stated while slowly stroking his cock between her fingers, "It's time you carried on the conversation while I simply jerk you off."

Oliver just stared at her, his pupil dilating so that the blue of his eyes was almost swallowed whole. She knew that this new side of her was throwing him for a loop and she desperately wanted to throw her fist up in a victory pump, but she knew that would just be awkward and possibly break her spell over him.

When she tilted her head, silently asking if he was up for the job, she watched, amusingly, as he swallowed, his throat muscles bouncing smoothly up and down his neck.

"You know I'm not—oh god," his voice cracked on the last phrase when he felt Felicity fingers lightly brush around his scrotum, his powerful thighs beneath her trembling with pleasure. He took a deep breath, his eyes half lidded as he laid his head back against the headrest of his office chair, "I'm not good at making small talk."

Felicity smiled, he was right. Oliver Queen was a horrible small talker, but that was okay, she wanted specifics from him and this was the perfect time to get her answers, well more like confessions. Who knew when the next time she would literally and figuratively have him by the balls and have the necessary leverage to get what she wanted?

"I want to know how it feels to have my hand surrounding your cock Mr. Queen. Do your insides ignite with the same lust and passion that your eyes portray when I let my fingers brush against the smooth skin of your penis?" she asked, her own voice whispering in an octave lower than what she was used to, "Tell me, Mr. Queen, how does it feel?"

"Oh god, Felicity," he groaned as he felt her squeeze his balls in her hand, pulling them down and rolling the balls between her thin, soft fingers, "You feel so fucking perfect, _so fucking good."_

"Good boy," she crooned running her thumb over the head of his penis, smoothing the precum around the tip, "Don't ever forget how good it feels to have me, Mr. Queen. I am a gift, one that you're lucky to have."

"God," he whimpered, "So lucky, baby." His voice came in between heavy pants and she didn't miss the way his hips were jerking erratically beneath her, signaling a imminent climax. She needed to move this along, _what was the time?_

"I may be useful as your executive secretary or as Overwatch, Oliver," she whispered against his ear, "But I'm invaluable as a woman, a _partner,_ a lover. Never forget that."

Bringing her head back to look at him, wanting to see her excellent work before her, she saw the way the skin on his neck prickled with her words and knew she'd gotten to him. Feeling the need to give him the release he wanted, she increased the strokes of her hand around his penis, gripping him harder with her fingers.

"Yes, that's it baby, just like that," he panted, his eyes squeezing shut as he hurtled towards the finish, "I'm so fucking close."

"Let go, Oliver," she encouraged, "Let—"

"Ollie?"

 _Oh frak!_ Thea. By the sound of her voice, she was close. _Too close._

Felicity stilled, her mind whirling as it throttled to a stop, her hand still wrapped around Oliver's cock. When she looked down into his eyes, she saw the clear warning in his eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me like this, Felicity," he warned, "Finish it."

Felicity smirked, pulling her wet, sticky hand from his groin and carefully slide off his lap.

"You're not the only one who can play dirty, Oliver," she said, turning to search for her blouse. She had to bite the inside of her cheek from full on laughing.

"Felicity," she heard Oliver growl as she picked up her shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders just as Thea came around the corner, nearly at the office door.

Felicity turned to Oliver, her eyes glancing at his disheveled appearance and couldn't help the smirk pulling at her lips.

"Oliver, you may want to scoot a bit closer to the desk, honey," she smiled innocently at him, "You're a little indecent at the moment and I would hate to have to pay for your baby sister's intensive therapy sessions should she see her big brother like this."

Oliver was cut off from replying ( _thank god)_ when said baby sister came bursting through his office doors like the mini hurricane she was. She had a bright smile on her face, which suddenly disappeared from her face as she took in the scene next to her. Her eyes grew big as her eyes went from Felicity's half naked form, to her brother's figure, her eyebrow hitching when she saw him scoot towards the desk.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face as she glanced between them.

"No."

"Yes."

"I see," Thea said, unable to hide the snicker afterwards.

"Well, I'll just be going," Felicity said, spinning on her heal crossing the room to the door separating her from her freedom in record time. Once she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder at the deliciously agitated man sitting behind his desk and smiled, "I'll be taking the rest of the day off, Mr. Queen. I've decided to use a _personal_ day after all."

"I would probably scoot closer to the desk, Oliver," she pointed out, "There's no need to traumatize your poor, unsuspecting sister."

"I'll see you at home, Ms. Smoak," she heard him call out behind her, the dark promise and all that came with it heavy in his tone just before she opened the door enough to shuffle through to her escape. She stopped just under the frame, half of her still in the office, while the other half stood outside, knowing that he wasn't done yet. She braced herself, the backs of her hairs standing on edge with his last spoken words, at the door, "and don't think for a second that this particular conversation is over. There's still plenty left unsaid."

A small smile of victory came over her as she pushed passed the door. As she made her way to her desk to collect her belongings, she quickly made her way to the elevator, but not before hearing Thea Queen's voice behind the cracked door.

"You've finally met your match, brother, and I think I couldn't be happier for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Lightly drumming her fingers against the cardboard box in her hand, Felicity thought over the circumstances that brought her here. She knew that it was all her doing, but she couldn't help but feel she had been backed into a corner and no one puts Felicity Smoak in the corner!

The small box, while small and sleek, had beautiful purple calligraphy scrawled across the face marketing it as: Fifty Shades Free Knicker Vibrator. Felicity ran her eyes over the suave lettering a couple of times, wondering when she had become the girl who even entertained the idea of buying sex toys. She had never been that girl before, but here she was, holding the contraception in her hands and if she was being honest with herself, they were slightly shaky hands.

Felicity quickly looked at the clock on her bedside table, she had about 15 minutes before she had to leave for work. That was plenty of time to test out her newest purchase, right? If anything, it was always her curiosities that got her in the worst trouble, but she couldn't think about that right now. She was just thinking of the sweet release that waited for her on the other side.

Opening the box, she emptied the contents onto the dresser top just in front of her, spacing the objects out so she could better assess them. The first object was a thin pair of black, lace panties that had a pocket along the bottom. She supposed they looked comfortable enough with the strings on either side to adjust to the wearers correct size. The second object was the vibrator itself. It a deep purple in color and smooth as silk with its silicone covering. Looking at it now, the tiny bullet like object, she didn't know how it gave women the multiple orgasms it claimed to being so small in size. After all she was to Oliver's huge… _wait, stop._ Anyway, she guessed she would have to wait for judgment until after she tried it out. The third and final object was the remote itself. She's opted to go with the wireless controller for a more discreet feeling; she didn't need to be explaining why a cord was threading out of her pants, did she. _Absolutely not._

This was her little secret and her's alone. She had tried to force down the growing need between her legs for the past couple of weeks, but it was no use. She was a woman, a woman with needs and she couldn't be denied any longer. The thought of finding someone for a quick, one night stand was obviously out of the question, she would die of sexual frustration before she ever betrayed Oliver in that way, or any other, and so she had looked elsewhere for relief.

She thought about pleasuring herself, but then the idea sparked in her genius head that maybe it was time to explore other avenues of her sexuality. She knew that it was going to take something new and exciting to keep her satisfied, at least until this dreaded bet between her and Oliver was over.

So, with her head held high and her eyes forward, Felicity Smoak had marched into that adult store and straight to the back all the while hoping that she didn't bump into anyone she knew, particularly anyone in green leather. _Not_ that the Arrow ever perused around these particular stores, but the location wasn't particularly the best and if Oliver found out she was here by herself in the part of the Glades, well lets just say that she wouldn't put it past him to fall through the sky light and drag her out of there.

To be quite honest, the thought of Oliver following her into that store was a little bit of a turn on, but she couldn't think about that because he was the precise reason _why_ she was even here in the first place.

Turning her attention back to the three items on the dresser, she quickly through the box into her top drawer before picking up the panties and the bullet vibrator. Finding the pocket was easy, given that it was the portion of the underwear with the most fabric. The vibrator slid in nicely, the fabric wrapping around the silicone like a second skin, the bullet nestled discreetly in the bottom of the panties.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity bent down to step in to the designated legs holes of the underwear, pulling them up along her legs, her mouth drying with each inch they climbed upwards. _This was crazy, absolutely crazy._ When she was able to shimmy the panties over her hips, she had to hold in a gasp when she felt the bulbous outline of the bottle gently nudging the already sensitive area where her clitoris was.

Just the feeling of the bullet made her a little wet and wasn't that just sad? All week she had been a raging mess, yelling at innocent bystanders out of frustration, and even when she'd already had her coffee for the morning. No, coffee hadn't even spared her the foul mood that was like a dark cloud over her all week. When she'd snapped at poor Jerry in the IT department, Jerry who was a struggling, single father of three, she knew that she had to do something.

Felicity looked to the last remaining object on her dresser, the blasted remote. It sat there, smugly, coaxing her to take charge and to give her body what it desperately craved, but a small voice in her head kept her hands at her sides and her eyes fixed on the object. She stood there, a war beneath the service of her mind, until in utter frustration, Felicity grabbed the remote in her hand. The remote felt good, like its bullet counterpart, it was a smooth silicone as well, but with one difference. The remote had a couple of buttons that intrigued her instant.

The first, of course, was the power button, which she pushed immediately ( _like ripping off a band-aid, you got to jump right in.)_ The second set of buttons were four arrows pointing in different directions in the middle of the remote. The first two, the up and down pointed arrows, according to the instructions, were for the bullets intensity when in motion. She squeezed her legs at the word _intensity_ , she wondered briefly how intense things would get. The second set of arrows were the ones pointed left to right, which as indicated, were for different rhythms and that excited Felicity immensely. Perhaps the packaging was correct when it bragged by saying women could last for hours playing with the different settings. _Who needed men when you had fun little contraptions like these,_ she wondered.

Placing her thumb directly over the upward pointing arrow, Felicity took in a deep breath before laughing on the exhale. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden. She was a healthy, sexually active female and she was allowed to pleasure her own self, dammit. And she needed this, really needed this, if she was going to survive this last week of hell with that hunk of a god just yards away, no doubt eating a bowl of cereal right this minute.

Unable to keep from glancing at her shut, bedroom door, Felicity took a peak in the direction where she knew Oliver would be sitting at the kitchen table, the sports section of the local newspaper fanned out across the table and his favorite bowl of cereal just in front of him. She couldn't lie, the thought of him just sitting out there unaware of her actions behind the privacy of her door was a little bit of a turn on and so, with that delicious thought in her mind, she clicked the button. What came next was simultaneous.

Instantly, Felicity's legs buckled as the smooth vibration of the bullet caressed her sensitive nub, pulling a strangled cry from her lips at the pure joy she felt at that moment. She caught herself from falling to the floor when her hands were able to grasp the edges of the dressed, thankful that Dig had made her do those arm exercises during her self defense training, it was the only thing keeping her from hitting the ground at the moment.

Squeezing her legs together, desperate to feel every vibration, Felicity's head feel against the dresser as the manipulations sent her into a frenzy. She could feel the growing tension between her thighs and couldn't wait for it's completing. She yearned for a bit of release, needing it like she needed air at the moment, which she was sucking down in shallow breaths as her arousal climbed higher and higher. She could feel it, just on the tip of her tongue, she was so close…

"Felicity?"

 _Frak!_

Startled at the male voice, Felicity accidentally dropped the remote to the ground, instantly shutting off the device. Felicity felt a whimper escape from her lips as the vibration slowly decreased, leaving her at the height of arousal with nothing to send her over the edge. _Dammit, why did this keep happening to her?_

The sound of the bedroom door slowly being opened, Felicity quickly kicked the remote under the dresser before seeing Oliver's large frame slide into the room, his eyes searching the room immediately for any signs of danger. When he was satisfied that the area was secure, his eyes landed on her, in all her half naked glory. She swallowed against his lazy perusal of her, clad in her underwear and bra, but she kept her head up and her eyes forward, unwilling to be cowed like a teenager caught doing something illegal. _Grown woman, duh._

When his eyes finally came to rest on her's, she had to keep from physically sticking her tongue out of him when she saw a brief glint of amusement in his eyes. _Dammit, nothing ever phased him._ Instead, she just stood there. He was the one barging in on her after all, she didn't have to say anything.

Tilting his head to the side, the way that made her insides melt, he looked at her curiously, "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer right away he continued, "I heard you yelp."

"I don't yelp, Oliver," she said a little lamely, waiving her hand in dismissal trying to hide the flushing of her cheeks, "I thought I saw a mouse and I just…"

She looked back at him, a knowing glance looking back at her.

"Okay," she huffed, "I yelped! But you trying being cool and collected when their beaty, little eyes are looking at you and their creepy little tails as swooshing back and forth."

"Swooshing?" he asked amused.

"Ya, what does your tail movement sound like?" she asked a little dumbfounded, but had to shake herself out of her reverie. This conversation was wildly getting weird, but a part of her like it, I reminded her of how they used to be and that made a small burst of warmth flood throughout her chest.

Oliver just grunted before turning back towards the hallway, "As long as you're sure you're okay."

"Oh ya," Felicity said a little too cheerily, "Just perfect."

When Oliver didn't disappear like she thought he would down the hallway, she decided that it was going to have to be her to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oh frak, would you look at the time," she said, gesturing towards her alarm clock, "I'm going to be late for work."

She heard the smirk in Oliver's voice, "I can always make a call on your behalf to the boss."

Felicity glanced at him over her shoulder as she made her way to her closet, suddenly very aware of her half nakedness, "That won't be necessary, Oliver, I'll just throw on a dress, some killer pumps and be on my way."

And she did just that, exiting the large, walk in closet when she was dressed and ready to start the day. She was a little startled to still see Oliver at the bedroom door, staring at her, but she busied herself by finding her matching purse and coat before she walked towards the door.

Looking at him expectantly, he moved minutely to let her past him as she made to exit the apartment. There was no way she was staying a second longer under his watchful gaze. She supposed that she would have to stop on her way to work to grab her morning coffee, she didn't exactly trust her newly aroused libido at the moment. IF she was walking a little funny this morning, could any really blame her?

Calling her last goodbye to Oliver over her shoulder, she didn't have the opportunity to see the growing smirk across the devilishly, handsome face.

There were three things that Felicity Smoak _hated,_ and Felicity Smoak didn't hate lightly. Those three things were Kangaroos, Isabel Rochev and early morning business meetings ( _not necessarily in that order.)_ Having to smile while in the presence and attendance of the latter two mentioned, didn't bode well for a smooth work day.

For one, the business meetings were rarely an efficient use of her or Oliver's time. All the board members cared about were the numbers of the current quarter and the projections for the next, but they rarely ever contributed anything towards the goals and demands they set for the company and it just rubbed Felicity the wrong leg. More times than not, the board members would demand results, more often than not ridiculing Oliver because he was a man and his name was on the building, and so that allowed Isabel Rochev to just smirk from her seat at his side.

No matter how much she dislike these meetings or its occupants, like the incredibly loyal and responsible executive assistant she was, Felicity remained in perfect attendance. And that is why she found herself sitting in her normal chair, to Oliver's right (who wasn't here yet, typical) with her iPad already out and ready to take notes.

The other seats at the table began to fill shortly after she had taken her seat, the chatter in the room growing louder with each individual joining the ranks. Pleasant greetings were shared before talking of the failing company's stock quickly took centerfold in ninety percent of the conversations around her. Felicity had to bite her tongue, in fear that one of her well-intentioned rambles might land her on the street, jobless, if the current glaring Russian in the room had anything to say about it.

Just when she thought she was going to need to excuse herself from the table and search for Oliver herself, he breezed into the room, a smile on his face. Normally seeing his smiling face always brought her out of whatever dull mood she was in, but in the circumstance it made her look back at him quizzically. If there was anyone in this room, who hated these meetings as much as she did, if not more, it was Oliver Queen.

Still, he made eye contact with all the board members as they settled in their seats and nodded in greeting.

"Ladies," he began nodding to herself and Isabel, "Gentlemen. If you don't mind, I would like to get things started. There is a situation that needs my immediate attention after we finish things here."

Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Felicity quickly pulled up Oliver's daily schedule for today unable to remember any "situations" that would need his undivided attention afterwards. When his schedule for the day came up blank after this meeting, her suspicions were confirmed. Oliver Queen was up to something.

If Oliver sensed Felicity's quizzical glances in his direction, he didn't give any signs to her that he did. Instead, he placed a small box on the table, angling it behind him and with a small remote in his left hand, he turned on the small device. Instantly, a brightly colored presentation popped up behind him detailing the numbers for the last quarter.

Oliver began talking to his captive audience, but Felicity couldn't hear a word he was saying. Instead she found herself taking in the way he stood, as he talked to the board members, the hand with the small remote accentuating whatever he was talking about in bold movements. But it was the other hand that intrigued her. His right hand hadn't moved from his jacket pocket as if whatever else lied in that pocket as precious to him, unwilling to part with it for even a moment.

Staring at the hand buried in his suit pocket, she wasn't sure if the slight tensing of his fist within the pocket was real or just her mind playing tricks on her. However, she was unable to think on that any further when her mind suddenly split under the low vibration between her legs.

An low, but audible gasp escaped her lips as the vibrations sent delicious shivers all around her, pooling into a thick dampness between her thighs. Acutely aware of the few glances sent her way as Oliver continued his presentation, Felicity gripped the underside of the table, closing her eyes, willing herself to keep from moaning as the vibration coaxed her arousal.

As soon as the vibration had began, it had stopped and Felicity had to physically restrain herself from letting a whimper escape through her lips, there would be no coming back from that one, especially under the scrutinizing gaze of Isabel Rochev just on the other side of the table.

Chancing a peak between her thighs, Felicity briefly wondered the odds of buying malfunctioning vibrating underwear when she felt the low vibrations again. However, this time the intensity was a little stronger, causing her to release a strangle cough to cover up the nearly overwhelming need to mewl on the spot. She could feel her clit responding to the teasing of the vibrations and she knew she had to do something before she made a complete fool of herself in front of the whole board of director's.

Before she could think of a way to politely excuse herself from the meeting, Oliver's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Ms. Smoak," he said, a calmness to his tone, "Is everything alright? You look a bit _bothered."_

Was it just her or was it the way that he said that last word a little...intentional. No, that was impossible; there was no way he knew what she was going through at the present moment. At least something was going well for her this morning. _His use of the word "bothered" was purely coincidental_ , she told herself.

"Of course, Mr. Queen, everything is fine," she lied, a forced smile spreading over her face. If the way her cheeks screamed at the way she forced it, she knew that Oliver, knowing her so well, would see right through it. Nevertheless, she powered through it, "I just need to use the ladies room. Apparently when your body needs to expel three cups of coffee, it waits for no one."

Stiffening at her inappropriate babble, Felicity closed her eyes, unwilling to look at anyone else in the room. Besides, the back of her eyelids looked the black hole that she wished she could fall into right now, and that gave her a miniscule amount of piece.

"Very well, Ms. Smoak," Oliver's amused voice said, penetrating her mental chastising of herself, "Please feel free to use my personal restroom as it is just around the corner." He waved dismissively around the room, "We're almost done here anyway and there were some things I wished to discuss with you."

Tilting her head in appreciation, Felicity got to her feet, just then realizing how shaking her legs were when she was forced to use the edge of the table to steady herself before she was able to take a confident step forward. She could feel all the eyes of the room solely on her and that's what initially propelled her forward.

Taking long and what hopefully looked like purposeful strides towards the glass door, Felicity managed to cross the length of the conference room without so much as a misstep all the while biting her tongue, when the vibrational rhythm of the bullet changed as she placed her hand on the door.

"I'll be there shortly," she heard Oliver's voice from behind her, but she didn't turn around. She knew by the slight connotation in his voice what she would see in his eyes and she wouldn't be able to handle any of that right now, not with the physical state she was in at the moment. No, one disastrous thing at a time. First thing was first: these panties were coming off! Well, as soon as she was behind the safety and privacy of the bathroom door that is, she wasn't going to get fired and arrest for public indecency.

Making her way to Oliver's office and letting walk through the glass door, she couldn't help taking in the sleek, modern furniture, her eyes landing on the very chair that she'd used in her own devilish games just the other day. She couldn't help but think that her current predicament was a consequence of leaving Oliver as she did. Sure, it had been cruel, but he had deserved it, hadn't he? Why did she now deserve this? She guessed it wasn't her place to try to understand Karma or her judgment. After all, she was a bitch, wasn't she?

Slipping through the door of the executive restroom just to the right of Oliver's office, Felicity finally let out the small breath that she'd been holding ever since she left the meeting room. She felt her shoulder relax in the silence and that is when she realized that the vibrating had stopped. _Finally! Perhaps the batteries had finally worn out._

"Stupid technology," she muttered leaning her hands against the sink, starring at herself in the mirror, "Or rather stupid programmer." Technology was rarely to blame she corrected herself. The machine was just doing as it was programmed to do. Was it the machines fault that the programming was inefficient?

Felicity made a mental note to write to the company about the faulty programming, thinking briefly if she should send her own coding back to them in email form. She thought better of it. The last thing she needed was for the email to be traced back to her. She could see the headlines now. Besides, she didn't have any room on her resume for "Sex toy programmer."

 _Still,_ she thought, _the range on this thing was remarkable._ She remembered reading on the package that the remote had to be within a certain radius to work, but she couldn't remember the exact distance with the way her brain was nearly fried. Still, she would have thought the distance too great once she crossed the threshold of her front door when leaving this morning.

Thinking of this morning, she chastised herself for not stripping off these infernal panties and changing into another pair, preferable with no tech and comfortable cotton fabric. However, she remembered the intense need to get out of the heavy weight of Oliver's gaze and gave herself a mental pat of understanding. What was a girl to do under such observation from a beautiful man who she was trying to avoid?

Pulling her thoughts from earlier this morning, Felicity once against trained her focus on the task at hand. Carefully, Felicity hiked her dressed above her hips, the black, lace of her underwear coming into view in the mirror. She couldn't help, but smirk at herself, she really did look hot in them. It was too bad she wanted to throw them in a burning fire and watch them turn to ash, the wretchedly, beautiful thing.

Starting to slide the underwear below her hips, she stopped immediately. She couldn't go commando the rest of the work day, _no way._ Her mind raced at what she should do, when the obvious finally made it way through her muddled mind.

Feeling around her underwear, Felicity found the opening to the little pocket just beneath her vagina and pulled out the offending bullet. Without a moment's hesitation, she tossed it away. It wasn't a blazing inferno, but the trashcan would have to do.

"Felicity."

"Jesus, Oliver," Felicity balked, a hand flying to her chest, "Don't you knock?" She turned to see him staring at her casually as he leaned against the doorframe like he owned the place. Okay, he did _own_ the place, but did he always have to look so damn good?

"Felicity," he spoke, not hiding the amusement in his voice, "This my private bathroom, not the lady's room." He stalked towards her like a predator circling his prey and she had to force her attention elsewhere before she allowed her self to be trapped by his enthrallment.

Felicity grunted, smoothing her hands down the sides of her skirt, acutely aware that it was still hiked above her hipbones. She tilted her head done in faux concentration to better hide her embarrassment of being caught. But she mentally corrected herself, Oliver had no idea what was going on and so she had nothing to be worried about.

When she couldn't ignore his advancement any longer, she steeled herself as she gazed up into cool, blue eyes. What she saw behind those eyes was nothing short of amusement and lust all together, threatening to sweep her legs right out from underneath her, but she had subconsciously back herself against the bathroom sink and therefor was able to lean into it for physical support. Otherwise she would have to lean into his powerful, intimidating frame and that wasn't an option at the moment. Not for another week that is. Instead, she just bit her bottom lip between her teeth, waiting for what he would do next.

It seems that Oliver had different idea when it came to who or what she was holding onto when it came to keeping herself upright because moments later, she felt two, roughened hands slide effortlessly around her jaw, cupping her head between his strong arms and pulling her too him. She was powerless to stop the small step her body took, bringing her closer to his massive frame, her eyes never leaving his as they searched her face, perhaps mesmerizing the details he saw before him.

"I've missed you, Ms. Smoak," he whispered as his breath washed over her face, making her eyes flutter before him. His eyes flew to her lips, letting his right thumb gently pull her trapped bottom lip from its prison between her teeth, "I just wanted to see you."

Felicity couldn't help but lean into his hand, relishing in the warm feeling of his hand on her face once again. She had missed the hands, their warmth, their strength, their everything. Still she had to keep the mood light, she couldn't let her defenses crumble so easily, not when she was so close to _winning._

"You see me all the time, Oliver," she teased, a small smile playing on her lips, "We work and live together, remember?"

Oliver was quiet, as if giving her statemtent thought. Then his eyes slid back to her's and she had to stifle the gasp rising from her chest. The intensity of his blue eyes nearly made her mewl with need right there, but she tamped down that urge and instead, settled for letting her hands rise up between them, clasping her smaller hands around his arms, that still lingered on either side of face.

"I haven't forgotten, Ms. Smoak," he finally replied, his voice heavy with a tone that spoke to something deep within her, something primal that made her want to give in at that very moment, but she held her ground.

"Oliver," she started, looking into his eyes with a curious look of her own, "What do you want?" She was thankful that her voice was unwavering, but she knew they both could hear the genuine intrigue in her voice and something about that excited her. Knowing that he knew her so well, that he possibly mesmerized all the inflections of her voice just like she had him, made her want to kiss him senseless.

Ever the silent and vigilant type, Oliver mauled over her question, disregarding the ironic wording of her question. That was the question of the month wasn't it? What was it he wanted? She wanted? He _needed?_ She _needed?_

Felicity felt it the instant Oliver's hands dropped from her face, fluidly landing on her hips, pulling her forward. Her hands immediately dropped from his, landing on his strong chest, to balance herself from falling into him. When she was able to right herself again, she looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but if his action just now and the growing bulge between them was any indication, she knew what his reply would be before he even parted his lips.

"You," he whispered, the breath exhaled with that single word flowing over her like a gentle caress, "I want you, Felicity Smoak."

Without giving Felicity the time to process his words, Oliver covered her barely parted lips with his. Her first reaction was to stiffen in his hold, the surprise feeling of his familiar plush lips on her's again immediately making her soften against him, her hands rising up until her hands were buried in the short hairs along his neck.

This felt good, _he_ felt good and the moment his tongue swept against her bottom lip, asking silent for entry into her mouth, she granted it was a slight moan. His tongue was devouring her in an instant, his stronger frame bending her over gently until the coolness of the bathroom sink once again dug into her back, but she didn't care. What she was feeling now was beyond any amount of discomfort. She was back where she belonged, with him, just as he belonged with her.

She marveled in the way both his tongue and hands followed their own paths, feeling as if for the first time, leaving nothing untouched or unexplored. The feeling was quite remarkable, the way he could both sooth the tension that had gripped her the last three weeks in just the gentleness of his touches and simultaneously ignite a fire within her with the wickedness of his tongue. It was calming and exhilarating, like being at home and on the brink of adventure.

Wanting nothing more than this passion to never end, Felicity angled her mouth over his, deepening the kiss and was rewarded when a low growl poured from his lips. She swallowed the growl greedily, feeling as though it became a part of her as her blood pumped throughout her body, sparking new life into her, a new lust that was rattling a cage deep inside of her.

Turning her head to the side, gulping air into her lungs as they burned with the need for more oxygen, she basked in his immediate attention to her neck, placing hot kissing along the column of her corded muscle. It sent delicious shivers straight down to her heeled feet, curling her toes against the smooth material of her heels.

"Oliver," she whispered, her own voice sounding low and guttural, like that of a woman fully caressed by kisses, even to her own ears.

Blue eyes returned to her's, his lips taking her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before replying seductively, "Fe-lic-ity."

Felicity closed her eyes against the shiver than ran up her spine, sliding her hands from his neck to gently place them on his powerful chest once more. She could feel the heavy rise and fall of his breaths and she didn't miss the heaving pounding of his heart just beneath where her right hand lied atop his heart.

She quickly realized that her hands atop his white dress shirt, wasn't enough for her. She needed to feel him, the real him beneath her fingers. She needed to feel the hot flesh beneath her own and she needed to feel it now.

"Oliver," she croaked, the need almost making it unbearable to talk, "Take the damn suit jack off."

Oliver's only answer was a light, "Yes, ma'am."

As if it was the most practiced task, Oliver fluidly removed his jacket from around his shoulders and arms, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. But what caught Felicity's attention was not the soft thud of cloth hitting the bathroom floor, but the hard thud that came with it.

She was spared that rabbit whole of thoughts when a loud vibration startled her out of her trance. Immediately her head whipped to the right, her eyes growing wide as the offending object came into view from her muddled brain.

She was once again staring at the trashcan that now housed a very live, very _loud_ buzzing and she didn't think there was a black hole large enough to hide her now.

"Oh frak," she muttered, her hands flying to her face in mortification. She didn't dare look at Oliver or the obvious look of confusion that no doubtedly that lie on his face, "This is going to be on of the most awkward conversations of my life and that's saying something."

Waiting for Oliver's inevitable questions, felicity stood there, unwilling to make eye contact with him just yet, but instead she heard the rustling of fabric and chastised herself for killing the mood. He was probably putting back on his jacket and going to make a quick exit like she wished she could make right now.

As if waking up from a dream, the offending noise stopped just as soon as it started. Felicity's illogical side of her brain hoping that it had all happened in her head, that maybe this was her subconscious telling her to put on her breaks. Holding on to that thought for dear life, knowing the odds of that being true were slim to none. Nevertheless, she chanced a peak between her fingers and what she found on the other side nearly made her stroke out on the bathroom floor.

Looking back at her full of amusement, a devilish smile across his face, was one Oliver Queen holding a purple, silicone remote in the palm of his hand. _A fracking silicone remote!_

Felicity blanched when her mind suddenly short-circuited as the whole days events suddenly came crashing down around her.

 _No, no, and no,_ she thought, _this cannot be happening to me. I refuse to believe that this is remotely a possibility of happening to me right now. What the frack?!_

"Oliver Jonas Queen," she managed to bite out around the sudden flooding off accusations that she barely contained just below the surface, "What in the name of Google are you doing with _that?"_ She pointed to the very bane of her existence as if the object needed further attention in the room.

Oliver had the decency to soften his features a fraction for a brief moment before turning back to her, his Oliver Queen mask firmly in place before answering her question, but not _really_ answering her question in typical Oliver Queen fashion.

"Honestly Felicity," he mused, a smirk firmly etched into his face, boy she wished she had the motor function in her arm to knock it off his face, "Did you think I didn't know what vibrating underwear looked like? I _am_ Ollie Queen."

When Felicity just gaped at him, at a total loss for words, Oliver shrugged his shoulders at her sheepishly with a grin still stretching his mouth, "I told you I wasn't going to fight fair."

Felicity felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment her eyes narrowing on the floor as flashes of her this morning, running out of the apartment like the devil himself was chasing her, leaving the remote behind and her utterly vulnerable to today's events.

Her eyes focused back on him as he chuckled, "Don't you think I owed you after your little tease in the office last week?"

"Asshole," she chastised, unable to stop her own grin from forming on his face at the fond memory. Perhaps he was right, _the insufferable bastard,_ she had played dirty and just like he had promised time and time again, he wouldn't exactly being playing fair either.

Still, she was disappointed in herself for allowing her original plan to secretly get herself off be foiled by none other than the man who she didn't want to get her off. Okay, that was a lie, but one she couldn't let that happen with until another week or so.

Stepping towards him, with her hand outstretched, she fixed her eyes on him.

"Give it to me." She didn't need to say anything further, if the raised eyebrow from the mail in front of her was any indication; he knew exactly what she wanted.

Oliver slowly closed the distance between them, his eyes glittering with amusement, "I think I'll hold on to it, Ms. Smoak, afterall, I think I'm owed a trophy from that riveting performance."

Felicity gaped at him before she pulled herself upright, her hands flying to her hips, "I hardly thinking fondling a sex toy in your pocket is appropriate conduct for a CEO of a Fortune 500 company Oliver. Besides, the fun is over, give it over."

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the fun, Ms. Smoak," he said, smiling down at her, "I can think of nothing more pleasurable than being reminded of your beautiful face as I wound you up so tightly with just the brush of my thumb across this button."

Felicity just stared at him, her mouth slightly open, totally at a loss for words, powerless to stop him as he turned away from her and towards the door.

"Sorry to have bothered you, Ms. Smoak," using his overly professional tone that grated on her nerves at the present moment, "Please take your time and return to work when you're ready." In one fluid movement that only Oliver Queen could pull off, he was out of the bathroom and the door shutting quietly behind him, leaving Felicity alone in the bathroom once again. Only this time, her nerves were even more frazzled than when she came in here in the first place.

With a deep sigh, Felicity turned once again towards the only mirror in the restroom, seeing the flushed complexion of a woman thoroughly kissed staring back at her. Instead of letting her imagination wander at what could have happened, what she secretly wished had transpired in this bathroom, she busied her hands trying to smooth the rumpled fabric of her dress back down her legs.

When she was satisfied that every crease had been smoothed out and her breathing had returned to normal intervals, she chanced another glance at her mirror, happy to note that a sense of her normal coloring had come back, giving her the extra boost of confidence she needed to face the rest of the work day. If anything, Felicity Smoak was not easily intimated, or a quitter.

Holding her chin high as she gazed into the blue eyes behind the dark rimmed glances, Felicity crossed her hands over her chest and locked her jaw.

"Okay Ms. Smoak," she said, leaning forward towards the mirroring hoping to get through to her own thick skull, "You're going to walk out of here with your head held high and not give that sexy god out there a second's notice. Do you hear me?"

When her inner voice didn't reply, she took that as acceptance on how things were going to be.

"Good," she told herself, with a firm nod of the head, "Now get out there and be the boss ass bitch you know you are."

With a firm salute in the mirror, Felicity swiveled on her heeled foot and headed towards the door. Allowing herself to effortlessly breeze through the door and out into Oliver's office.

"Boss ass bitch, huh?" Oliver's teasing voice spoke, causing her to inwardly flinch at her not-so-inner monologue being heard. None the less, she continued her forward momentum.

"Feliticy?"

 _Nope, not today Satan, not today. Keep moving, Smoak._

"Felicity, there's toilet paper stuck to your heel."

 _Frak!_


	6. Chapter 6

Day 30

Oliver sat along in his office, his eyes focused on the small, office calendar standing just to the right of his computer screen. Like an obtuse jerk, he had circled this date obnoxiously with his favorite pen, marking the special day and all it had once symbolized.

30 days.

It had been thirty days since Felicity and him had outwardly challenged each other in what they had considered a game of wits and strategy. However, the joke had been on them, for now it seemed that they had only grown farther and farther apart forcing an estrangement between them that Oliver could hardly stomach.

Glancing up from the small calendar, to once again take a peak at the young blonde on the other side of the glass, Oliver felt his heart heave a sigh. He longed for her to look back at him with something more than professionalism or apathy. For weeks now he hadn't seen her smile, heard her laugh, or been privy to one of her ramblings and he missed them so much. He missed _her._

He chastised himself for letting his male ego get the better of him and force the space between them. He had been an idiot, pure and simple. Felicity was the best part of his world, the light in his darkness, guiding him through the murky waters of his mind, showing him that he was so much more than what he had become during his time away from Star City.

And what had he done? He'd taken her trust and thrown it in her face, became the animal that she accused him of being. Without her light to guide him, he could feel himself slipping into his old self. He felt it in the way he dealt with the city's darker citizens, often putting arrows in not-so-nice places before ever asking a question. Usually Felicity was there, in his ear, taming the beast inside of him, but she had been abnormally quiet, causing him to act out even more aggressively in some cases. He would take anything from her, the shouting, damning, anything, just not this quietness from her.

He had no one else to blame, but himself. He had taken the one thing in his life that was good and light and ruined it. He had snuffed out her light, just like he knew he would.

He had to fix this. This was Fe-lic-ity. His Felicity. He wouldn't fail her like this. She was too important to him, to the team, and to the mission. She deserved better than what she was getting from him. Screw his male ego, he would beg on his hands and knees if that's what it took to show her that he was sorry and that she was worth more to him than some silly match between them.

God, he loved he so much it hurt him physically to feel the emotional and physical separation between the two of them. He missed her and the intimacy they once had. She was it for him. The love of his life, his…

 _Woah._

Oliver rolled that last thought around in his mind for a moment.

And it felt good, really good.

His eyes found the petite, blonde once more on the other side of the glass wall, typing furiously away at the keyboard. If people at Queen Consolidated even knew a fourth of what she did for the company on a daily basis, he knew he would be out the door and the company renamed something "Smoak Technologies," or something. She was that smart. _That good._

And she was all his.

Well, maybe not right now. He had seen to that.

 _What an ass._

As if sensing the eyes boring into her small figure, Felicity's fingers stilled on her keyboard, catching Oliver's breath in his throat as he waited for her to turn around and see him watching her.

However, she never turned around to his deep disappointment. Instead, he watched as she turned her neck from side to side, rolling her shoulder a couple of times in order to lessen the tension that he could see radiating in her figure.

He blamed himself for that too. He knew that this past month had been emotionally and physically had on him and so he could only imagine the torture he was putting on her too.

 _He was such a bastard._

Oliver was never one to express himself or his feeling in so many words, preferring his actions to speak for himself, he felt himself rising from his chair, feeling that enough was enough. It was time to show Felicity that she was worth more to him than the whole world on a silver platter. She was it for him and he would stop at nothing to show her just that if she would have him again.

He stilled when he watched her mirror his actions, freezing in place, hoping she was making her way into his office. A small voice in his head saying it was good that she was coming to him, but an even louder voice told the smaller one to shut the fuck up.

Oliver watched with heavier heart as the mutted sound of her high heels took her passed his office door and around the corner, her form disappearing from view. He knew she was probably taking a well deserved break and needed a cup of coffee. He laughed, thinking that maybe she would bring him one too on her way back, but he knew better. That wouldn't be happening, ever.

Already half way up, Oliver straightened the rest of the way and decided to stretch his legs out a little bit, taking him to stand at the large, floor to ceiling window over looking the city.

Not long ago, he had returned to this city, his city, a completely different person who had left it more than five years ago. The things he had witnessed, had been forced to do in order to survive, had turned him into the shell of a man that stood here today. He had only one person to thank for bringing him out of his special brand of darkness, the one who lights his way.

Felicity.

His Felicity.

"Mr. Queen."

He smiled to himself, just the mere thought of the woman bringing her voice to his head as if she were actually in the room with him, saying his name like she did that always had his heart skipping a beat.

He wanted to hear that voice again, laugh with her, listen to her rambling on and on about some new computer or other. He just wanted to _be_ with her again.

As the man of action he was, he swiveled on his heel, a plan already forming in his head. He was halfway across his office floor, when his eyes connected with a pair of long, silky smooth legs that disappeared behind a black pencil skirt.

His throat immediately swallowed the rising lump in his throat, as his eyes travelled up the rest of the feminine figure, smooth curves giving way to a petite chest, covered in a soft, pink blouse and blue, blue eyes peering directly into his soul.

He knew he was staring, sometime had passed since he had stopped mid step, but he just couldn't make his lips move for any sort of coherent sentence to form. He just stood there like a shy schoolboy, waiting for him to do something, anything.

"Oliver?" she asked again, a confused wrinkle burrowing down on her forehead.

"Uh, yes, Fel- uh, Ms. Smoak. Good morning, I m-mean, good afternoon."

 _Idiot,_ the voice in his head berated him, as he tried to place a nonchalant smile across his face, instead it was just awkward and painful.

Thankfully, it seemed that Felicity didn't want or need to inquire into his unusual behavior this afternoon, instead turning back on her professionalism, that had always grated on his nerves, even more so now and brought up why she was here.

"You're three o'clock is here," she stated matter-of-factly, "I sent him to the board room to await you there."

"Oh, uh," he flustered, a hand running along the back of his neck, he couldn't remember who his three o'clock was for the life of him, "Sure, sure. I'll just be leaving then. Thank you, Ms. Smoak."

Turning her body sideways, propping the door open so Oliver could pass through, he realized too late, that his arm had came out to grasp her elbow. Shocked at his own forwardness, he took the opportunity to open up a little bit to her, hopefully showing her with the love he felt for her in his eyes that he was going to let things get any worse for them, that he was going to fight for her.

"Thank you."

It wasn't enough, not nearly enough for her to understand the depth of his love for her or the heaviness he carried in his heart in knowing that he was the cause of this awful separation between the two of them.

However, it had to be enough for now. He didn't want to have this conversation here, in the middle of the day at Queen Consolidated. He would prefer to have it in the privacy of their own place, with no other listening ears but their own.

He watched her eyes and face for any signs that she was able to make out the meaning behind the two simple words. He knew Felicity could read him better than anyone else no matter what mask he wore- The Hood, CEO, or just the man behind the masks. She had always been able to read him like an open book and he loved her all the more for it because that meant he never had to wear a mask around her, he was always just Oliver. Her Oliver.

Holding his breath, he finally released it slowly through his lips at the slight softening of her eyes as she looked back up at him, seeing that his words were so much more than thanking her for reminding him yet again of a meeting he hadn't remembered. He would be so lost without her, in so many ways, and they both new it.

Felicity stared into Oliver's eyes, the ones whose depths sang a thousand different emotions as the flitted across his eyes, silencing her in the moment. She was only able to nod her head in acceptance, afraid that her voice would crack if she tried to say anything in the moment, resigned to just let him know that she heard him, really _heard_ what he was saying.

She watched as his eyes flicked down to her partly open mouth, his head minutely leaning in towards before he abruptly turned and walked away from her, her own breath coming out in a rush. Her heart beat a tune in his chest.

Was he just about to kiss her, right here, in the office?

She lifted her hands to her mouth, her fingers dancing lightly against her slightly parted lips, conjuring up the old feeling of his lips on her's. How she missed him so.

She looked the way he had disappeared and wondered what had gotten into him, but resigned herself to get back to work, the clicking of her heels the only noise she made as she carried herself back to her desk. She wouldn't let herself overanalyze what had just happened between them. There was work to be done after all.

Ya, right.

Subconsciously chewing the end of her favorite red pen, Felicity watched as the digital clock on her screen turned to five o'clock, signaling the end of the work day. Heaving a sad sigh, she glanced at the darkening office just on the other side of the glass wall before reaching around her computer to turn it off for the night.

Ever since Oliver had left for his last meeting of the day, Felicity had been unable to think of anything else but the way his cobalt eyes looked at her with such turbulent emotion or the way his single thank you whispered across her skin in a gentle caress. She remembered feeling slightly shocked in his demeanor, but quickly pushed that away as a bloom of warmth spread throughout her chest. When he had left for his meeting, she remembered the warmth disappearing with him around the corner and she couldn't help but yearn for the feeling again.

She had decided to wait for Oliver to return from his meeting before heading home, something she hadn't done for weeks, she sorrowfully admitted to herself. But tonight was going to be different, she had told herself, tonight was going to change everything.

When Oliver hadn't returned after his meeting a sense of disappointed washed over her, making her go over the brief interaction she had with Oliver before his meaning. Had she over thought their exchange for the past two hours, thinking she saw more in his actions than what he had intended? Or had her own wishful thinking clouded her ability to look at him without bias?

Either way, it looked as though Oliver had already gone home for the night, again, without her and it stabbed at her heart to once again acknowledge what she had done to them. She had created this awkwardness between them all over some stupid pent up need to show him that she didn't need a white in shining armor because she was Felicity Smoak and didn't need anyone to rescue her.

And now that this perverbial space was between them, she couldn't help but feel the tiredness and weariness that took his place in her life. Never before had she realized just how much she leaned on him in times of struggle just as she contemplated he had used her for the same comfort.

How many times had she waited to be wrapped in his arms, his hand leading her head to rest against his chest just above her beating heart, the strong beating tattoo echoing the words of love her whispered into her hair. She missed the intimacy they once had with one another, the camaraderie, the love. She missed _him._

She cursed herself as she walked towards her car, the only employee vehicle left in the garage, per usual as she was always the last to leave, but again, it only served to emphasize the loneliness she felt just now. She had done this to herself. In an immature need to show herself that she was still the independent woman she had made herself to be, Felicity had challenged herself in what she later came to realize was a curse.

True, Oliver's actions at the party were a little uncalled for, Ray Palmer was harmless, but Felicity knew deep down that Oliver was protecting her in the only way he knew how. No one was perfect and Felicity understood that Oliver had spent years in literal hell where nothing good had happened and therefor had a lot of self growing to do. She wanted to be a part of that process. Instead, she had allowed herself to be offended at his need to rescue her and had pushed him away.

She couldn't help but feel she had pushed him to the point of no return. The thought of losing Oliver was her worst fear in life. They had only just found themselves in each other and in an moment of crisis she had thrown it all away.

She had to fix this, she told herself. But how?

The lights adorning the darkening night went unnoticed as Felicity drove through the streets towards their shared apartment, hoping to find Oliver there. Thinking of what she would say upon seeing him once she came face to face with him, a feeling of anxiousness took hold deep in her gut.

What could she possibly say or do that would simultaneously beg him for forgiveness while showing him just how much she needed him, his love, in her life. He once told her that she was the light in his darkness, but couldn't the same be said for him. Oliver believed himself to be this dark individual, but she had seen the man behind the mask and he was beautiful, inside a out. He had opened up her heart in a way that she didn't think was possible. Oliver was and would always be the love of her life.

 _Woah._

Felicity froze just as her hand reached for the door of her and Oliver's apartment, her breath caught in her throat.

 _The love of my life,_ she thought again, mulling that surprise thought around in her head. She felt the anxiousness leave her stomach as a calm settled within her and she instantly new the soul filling truth in that truth. As if the thought had a physical manifestation, she felt a subtle shift within her, as if the final piece to a puzzle was put into place, the final clue in a mystery revealed. After all, she hated mysteries they needed to be solved.

Feeling a smile stretch her nearly tightened muscles around her lips, Felicity wrapped her hand around the doorknob and let herself into her apartment, the subtle shift of temperatures into the warm apartment like a welcoming blanket around her.

"Oliver?" she called out, wrestling her coat from around her shoulders, folding it haphazardly and throwing it against the couch. She looked around the empty apartment, not a single light on inside except a warm light emanating from the kitchen.

Slipping off her heels (really, who wears high heels in her own apartment), Felicity gingerly stepped onto the plush, white carpet as she made her way towards the light.

"Oliver?" she throughout into the void once more, picturing him coming around the corner with his favorite brand of cold beer in his hand and a glass of red wine for her. Her heart ached at the fantasy stemming from long ago memories when nothing seemed impossible when it came to them or what they had together.

Coming around the corner with a shy smile across her face, it fell when she realized he wasn't there either. Heart in her throat, Felicity trudged across the kitchen floor, the coolness of the wood against her bare feet unnoticed over the cooling ache in her heart. It looked like tonight would just be another night like all the others, alone with a pint of mint chocolate chip for company.

Opening, the freezer door, looking for her one and only friend that had greeted her every night for the past three nights, Felicity was startled to see a lime green sticky note attached to the lid. Instantly recognizing the small scratching of Oliver's handwriting, Felicity stared at the note, hoping that when the time came for her to blink, it wouldn't blink itself out of existence.

With shaky hands, Felicity tore the note from the top of the pint of chilling ice cream and held it delicately between her manicured fingers, her eyes reading over the small words over and over, committing them to memory as if she would actually, unintentionally forget them.

 _Meet me on the roof. –O -_

Smiling down at the small arrow adorning the note, Felicity held the note close to her chest as he neck careened backwards to allow her eyes to stare curiously at the ceiling, picturing Oliver on the roof, waiting for her. She glanced down at the noted, nestled between her fingers, as if even the slightest mishandling of the note would make it disappear.

Feeling her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest, Felicity urged her feet to carry her to the man she loved before he thought she wouldn't come like he asked. She knew in her heart of hearts that she would follow Oliver anywhere, to the end of the world, if he asked.

Feeling a rush of excitement and energy, Felicity dashed to the front door, passing over her insensible high heels and picking up her very comfortable panda flats. With her feet finally covered, Felicity hurried out of the apartment and nearly tripped over herself moving towards the end of the hallway where a set of stairs would lead her to the roof.

After reaching the doorway to the only set of stairs that had roof access, Felicity took a minute to steady her breathing, the coolness of the door handle acting as an anchor for her. She took a deep breath and opened the door only to find what lie on the other side had the ability to stop making her breathe all together.

Oliver had never been one to express himself with words, seldomly speaking if and only when the circumstances called for it, Felicity found that he was more adept at expressing himself through actions. However, seeing the site before her still shook her to her core.

Littered along the steps in an upward fashion were small, red rose petals leading up the stairs, begging her to see how far up they went. Far leave it from her to ignore any mystery in her path and so with a smile she lifted her foot onto the first cement step, nearly laughing out loud at the paradox that was her kiddish panda flats against the back drop of a very romantic gesture. However, she surmised that this was them. A paradox of their own, seemingly as individuals out of place, but when they were together, the universe seemed to align.

Felicity took her time climbing the stairs upwards, taking into appreciation every carefully laid petal, picturing the ruthless vigilante sprinkling the roses along the stairs as he too climbed the stairs upwards. It was endearing, a beautiful gesture and she couldn't wait to show him how appreciative she was.

Only having to climb two stories worth of stairs, Felicity was almost sad that the magic had to end when she traversed the final stair leading her face to face with the door leading onto the roof. However, she couldn't help the giddiness that settled in her chest when she realized that Oliver was on the other side of that door. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing on the other side. Was he nervously pacing the roof, wondering if she would show up or was he looking over the expansive skyline of the city as she had watched him do so many times after a long business day. She loved him in those quiet times, allowing herself a brief moment of reflection as she gazed along his silent and still figure.

Taking a moment to brush her nervous fingers through her unkempt ponytail and blouse, Felicity wished she had a keyboard she could endlessly pound her anxiety into. She knew that Oliver wouldn't care about the state of her blouse or pencil skirt, but she still wanted to look good for him. She loved him so much and wanted to present her best self before him.

Feeling the nervousness in her fingers settle as her heart warmed in knowing that Oliver accepted every part of her, Felicity found it easier to grasp the handle of the door with purpose. Pulling the door open slowly, Felicity gingerly stepped over the threshold and into the cooling night, her panda flats making soft scratching noises along the cement as she let the door close quietly behind her, the gently clicking sound behind her letting her know that the world had been shut away just now, it was just the two of them.

Her eyes swiveled to search for Oliver, but her attention was immediately drawn to the tiny, white lights strewn across the brick ledge lining the cement floor of the roof and the glowing white bulbs just over head, basking the otherwise dark space in a warming light. Her eyes sparkled with the reflecting lights in her pupils as her eyes were drawn further into the night, the city's own lights twinkling in the distance simultaneously making her feel as though she was on her own little island and a part of the city at the same time.

She felt the pull of the city bring her to the edge of the roof, her eyes dancing over each building with its own twinkling lights miles away, the moon overhanging the bay area casting a blue glow over the water. This was her home now. Star City.

When she had initially left Vegas, the need to get away from that hell hole, Star City had been perfect because of the distance it put between them, but it also gave her somewhat of anonymity as it was yet another large city that she could get lost in. However, that all changed when a certain man with kind eyes and a charming smile walked into her cubicle.

As if the memory of their first meeting had conjured him, Felicity felt more than heard him come up behind her before he even spoke her name aloud.

"Felicity."

Eyes closing, Felicity let the way her name sounded from his lips wash over her as if he had caressed her himself just then. She turned to him, her eyes immediately locking with his own which were staring back at her with something that made her weak in the knees.

She took a fleeting moment to take him in, as if this whole month she had starved herself from really looking at him. His broad shoulders and strong legs were covered in her favorite grey suit he wore to the office sometimes when he wanted to make her especially happy and it worked. She felt the pin pricks of tears behind her eyes at the small gesture. How was this man so soft for her?

Suddenly feeling a bit underdressed for the occasion, she nervously bit her lip, berating herself for being in such a hurry to see him that she hadn't even taken into consideration the state of her appearance. Her overwhelming curiosity had once again overshadowed her otherwise logical mind and she criticized herself for that.

Oliver watched as Felicity nervously bit on her lower lip, something he normally loved watching her do, but when he saw her eyes nervously tick from his well-tailored suit to her own clothing, he knew that she was berating herself for some unfathomable reason.

"You look beautiful," he said, reaching for her nervous hands as they tried to meticulously straighten her blouse. He let his fingers grasp her's in his hold and he didn't let go, putting enough pressure on them to show her that he meant every word, yet not enough to make her feel trapped in his hold. If at any point she wanted to leave, she could. This was about him giving himself to her, not forcing her to prove anything to him.

He watched as a small blush crept along her cheeks, down the slim column of her throat and disappeared beyond the lining of her blouse. He knew how far those blushes went, but instead of arousing him like it normally did, it only served to warm his heart even further. God, he loved this woman so much.

Unable to stop himself from pushing the boundaries between them, Oliver lifted his other hand to rest gently on her left cheek, hoping that she could see all that he wanted to say to her in the way he was looking at her, for at the moment, he couldn't bare to ruin the moment with his voice.

He felt the barest pressure against his hand as she leaned her warm cheek against his hold, his heart bursting with joy. He hadn't felt this way in ages and it was as if a starving man was drinking water for the first time. It was amazing. It was lifting. It was humbling.

Felicity stared up into Oliver's eyes, mapping them with her own, as emotion after emotion flashed back at her. It was almost damn near overwhelming. She couldn't bare the thought of her undoubtedly squeaky voice killing the soft silence between them and so she just stared back, hoping the emotion in her own was enough of answering to his own emotions.

She nestled her cheek against his hand once more, loving the feel of his calloused hand against her soft skin. She couldn't imagine what his eyes had seen all the years or what acts his hands were forced to commit, but what she could imagine was the way the made her feel. They made her feel safe, warm and loved.

She let her mind still as she soaked in the soothing touch of his skin against her's, allowing the energy between them to flow through her, revitalizing her with each passing moment. It was pure. It was freeing. It was humbling.

"Better," his soft voice spoke, breaking the lengthening silence between them like a lover's soft caress. She hadn't realized her eyes had drifted shut until she felt his arm drift slowly away from her cheek and found herself opening them back up to stair into his beautiful eyes.

"Better," she found herself replying, smiling up at him. For a moment, she allowed herself to imagine that the past month hadn't happened and that they had only grown closer to each other and not farther apart as they had and what a beautiful dream it was.

But dreams never lasted, did they?

Not wanting to spoil the mood with that last thought, Felicity turned her attention back to their immediate surroundings gazing once again up at the twinkling lights above them. It was a couple of seconds later when she noticed a small table a couple of yards to their right that had been made up for what seemed to be a very romantic dinner for two, complete with two candlestick lit in the middle of the table.

"What is all of this, Oliver?" she asked, the smile evident in her voice if not on her face. She couldn't help it if her hand reached up to palm his cheek too, the need to feel his skin on her's overwhelming.

Oliver's eyes hadn't moved once from her face as she took in the scene around her, seeing nothing but her in the moment and it made her go all warm and fuzzy inside. She continued to smile up at him, feeling as if maybe there wasn't anything else in this world but the two of them. In this moment, she would be more than okay with that.

As if in his own little trance, Felicity watched as Oliver looked over her lovingly, memorizing every curve of her delicate features and waited with bated breath as her peripheral vision saw his hand reach towards her face.

Gently, Oliver smoothed away delicate, blonde curls away from her face, tucking them behind her small ear. He felt the soft skin of her ear and traced it with the tip of his thumb, not missing the slight shudder run along her body as he did it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his male ego was howling at being able to still have his affect on her, but an even bigger, louder part of his mind was just thankful that she was allowing him to touch her in this way.

Letting his fingers move of their own accord saw them ghosting over her jawline and near her slightly parted lips, the small panting of her breath evident along his fingers as they finally came to a rest just beneath her plump, red bottom lip.

Oliver stared for what seemed like an eternity at her parted lips, a silent war within himself on what he should do next.

"Oliver," he heard her small voice whisper between them and he snapped, lowering his lips against her's, feeling the swift movement of air between their lips as she sucked in a surprised gasp. He stilled, waiting for her to do something, anything that would tell him if this was a good or bad decision.

Once the initial shock of Oliver's lips being pressed into her's, Felicity felt herself soften against him, her entire being falling into him as her body recognized the one it belonged to, the one it had been searching for and the one it had finally found.

She parted her lips for him, allowing his shy, sweeping tongue against her lips to delve into the warmness of her mouth, making tiny stars explode behind her closed eye lids. But it didn't last nearly as long as she wanted before he pulled back from her, her eyes opening at the same time a small moan escaped at the coldness he left behind where his lips had once been.

Smiling down at her heavy lidded expression, her mouth in an adorable little pout, Oliver finally spoke a full sentence to her.

"I guess I just missed you, Felicity," he said, looking deep into her eyes with his, "I missed us."

Felicity could swear she felt her heart beating out of her chest as she looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity behind his cobalt blues.

"I missed you, _us,_ too," she replied, straining against the lump in her throat, keeping her voice from cracking. She knew that if continued like this she wasn't going to last much longer before she was a pile of goo all over again.

"Dance with me?" he asked, gingerly, dropping his hands from her, only allowing one outstretched to between them, waiting for her patiently to accept.

Felicity looked between his outstretched hand and his eyes. This was Oliver, her Oliver, there was no choice to make.

"I would love to," she answered, allowing him to lead her into the middle of the roof, and seemingly, there impromptu dance floor.

Slowing down as he found the perfect spot, he turned to her, holding out one hand and placing the other around her hip, bringing their bodies infinitely closer, making the butterflies swarm in her stomach once more. She would never tire of the feeling of having his strong hands on any part of her body, in fact, she yearned for it, for him. She wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. They old cliché of never knowing what you had until it was gone had not rang more true in her head as it did now and so she let herself fall into a smooth rhythm as they swayed back and forth, just enjoying each other's silent company.

"Um, at the risk of sounding obvious," she stated, hating herself for her inability to stand silences, Felicity continued, "There's no music."

Felicity's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she heard Oliver's soft chuckle. She tilted her head up, eager to catch the laughter on his face, something that she greatly missed.

However, it seemed as though Oliver had other intentions.

"We already have all the music we'll need," he whispered, his right hand lifting from her small hip, to press her head gently against the swell of his broad chest, just above his heart. "Just listen."

Feeling the warmth of his chest against her cheek, Felicity still her mind, letting her ears attune to their surrounding. After a minute of calmness, her ears perked up to the steady thumping of a strong heart just inches below the surface in which her head was leaning against. He was right, this was the only beat she ever wished to listen to again.

Smiling into his chest, Felicity made a small sigh of contentment, "I love this song. Its my favorite."

She could hear the smile in Oliver's voice before he kissed the crown of her head, "It only plays for you."

True, it was a cheesy line, but Felicity couldn't help but fall head over heels for it. This was her Oliver- overprotective, silent, strong, bullheaded, yet unyielding in his love and loyalty.

"I love you, Felicity," she hears him speak into her hair, breathing life into her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, making them curl inward as she swayed with him to the beat of their own making.

She moved her head so that her chin rested lightly against his chest bone, looking up into his eyes with what she hoped was the same feeling mirrored in his own looking down at her.

"I love you too, Oliver," she replied, the power of her words giving her the good sense to lift herself on her tippy toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck and bring their lips closer together.

She watched as Oliver's lips parted to say something more, but she couldn't wait any longer to feel his lips on her's once again. She was a starved woman and his lips were a long, lost stream in an otherwise surrounding desert. She brought her mouth to his, crushing his lips into a deafening silence as she begged for immediate entry into his stunned mouth.

As if their roles had reversed, Felicity could feel the moment his surprise turned into acceptance and longing, his arms immediately circling around her waist and bringing her flush against him, making her moan in contemptment. She could feel herself molding into him, not knowing where he stopped and she began and it was beautiful and amazing.

Far too soon, and for the second time that night, Oliver pulled himself away from her and this time, she grunted in annoyance. Damn him if he made her beg, but she knew she would.

She looked at him, but what she saw in his eyes made her soften towards him once more. He could see in his eyes a question behind his glance, asking her how far she was willing to take this. Based on the growing presence between their hips, Felicity could only imagine how far he was willing to go tonight. As if echoing her sentiment earlier, there was no choice to make.

Smiling at his ability to always let her make the final decision, Felicity captured his lips once more with hers, effectively giving him her answer, which he accepted immediately if by his own groan had anything to do with it.

After a shared moment of just feeling one another's lips caressing each others, Felicity felt Oliver's body shifting against her's but was relieved when his lips never left her's, even as his arms swooped under her legs, bringing her up into a bridal hold in his arms.

Without pause, he made his way towards the stairwell, seemingly forgetting about the night's itenarary.

"Oliver," Felicity breathed between kisses, "the food."

"Forget the food," he panted, between his soft nipping of his teeth on her lower lip that made a sensation of warmth pool between her legs.

With a strength and determination he had built after years of physical and mental torture and training, Oliver was able to make his way down two flights of stairs without following, promising himself that he would never let anything hurt the precious cargo he carried in his arms. With each moan or mewl that left the soft lips along his, he silently vowed never to fail her again. He would spend his whole life showing her how much he adored her and he would be happy to do it.

Finding it easier to maneuver around their apartment, Oliver effortlessly carried them both into their shared bedroom where he finally lowered his bundle to the ground. He felt every small curve of her body as she slid down his taller frame, her small, blonde head only coming to his shoulder while she was in her adorable, panda flats. Secretly, they were his favorite because they were just _so_ Felicity.

He stared down at her as she looked expectantly back up at him. Unable to keep his hands off of her, he gently ran his fingers through her hair until he closed his fingers around the small elastic band holding her hair back and away from her face. Gently, he pulled her hair loose from its confines and watched as the delicate curls fell to frame her small face. His heart swelled in his chest at her beauty, feeling pulled to it like a physical force unable to stop himself from kissing her forehead because of it.

Brining his head back enough to glance down at her once more, he was surprised to see a look of uncertainty in her eyes looking back at him. He cupped her smaller face in his hands and looked into her eyes, really looked, begging her to see the love he had for her.

How did he put into words just how precious she was to him? How did one put into words that he loved her so much that he physically ached from their unplanned separation? He had so much to tell her, but no words seemed to come out. He chastised himself for not being better with expressing himself using words, not like she was. True, something she spoke rapidly and often embarrassed herself, but at least she could express herself truthfully.

"Felicity," he choked, her name the only word that made it through the barrier that was his brain to mouth filter before he got a better grip on himself before adding, "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Oliver, shhh," she cooed, her eyes brimming with tears as she brought her small, delicate hands to wrap around his wrists, "There's nothing to forgive."

Feeling as if a solid weight lifted from his shoulders, the relief that replaced it brought his forehead down so that it was touching hers, the intimacy of the moment forcing both of their eyes shut.

Oliver caressed her cheek with his thumbs as Felicity squeezed his wrists, letting him know that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere, not when she had just gotten him back. The moment stretched on forever, but neither of them moved, not for a while, just being there, together, finally.

Felicity could have stayed like this forever, wrapped in his arms, the world in the distance moving on without them. Oliver was the only thing that she needed, everything else be damned.

Opening her mouth to say just that, she was silenced when Oliver beat her to the punch, effectively silencing with his soft, "You are the best part of me, Felicity. Always have been."

Feeling a single tear slip over her eyelid, Felicity smoothed her hands along his upper torso and along his neck so she could cup his face in his hands. The slight stubble of his facial hair against her palms sent small tingles of pleasure she remembered the way the scruff felt on other parts of her body.

She looked back at him with so much love, "And you're the best part of me, Oliver. We are each other's strength."

"And you mine, Oliver," she whispered back, not trusting her already shaky voice not to fold at a regular decibel, "We're each other's strength."

Felicity watched as a smile stretched the muscles along Oliver's jaw, reaching up into his eyes making her feel so light that anyone could knock her over with a feather if they tried. She could feel the self-imposed chain around her heart break free for the first time in over a month and if it hadn't been for Oliver's strong hands keeping her grounded, she was sure that she would have floated away into the night.

Leaning up onto the tips of her toes to smooth her hands around his head, Felicity stopped when she felt the familiar spiky ends of short, brown hairs between her fingers. As if by muscle memory, she began to scratch her fingers along the back of his neck as she pulled him down to gently place his lips onto hers, happy in feeling no resistance on his part.

She let herself drown in the way his lips caressed her's, feeling the need to be closer to him build exponentially inside of her, the pressure like a dam threatening to burst if it wasn't tempered immediately.

"Oliver," she moaned, managing to speak his name between the onslaught of his kisses, "I need to feel you inside of me."

His only answer was a moan of his own as his large hands pressed her harder against the hard, rod between them, showing her that he felt the same way. Her heart sped up in anticipation, a primal need to feel him stroking inside her almost unbearable.

"Please," she mewled, "Now."

"Are you sure?" he rasped, pulling her mouth away long enough to search her eyes, "You have nothing to prove to me, Felicity. I would be content to just hold you tonight."

Felicity smiled up at him, "No, I want you, Oliver. All of you."

Like embers finally taking flight into a fiery inferno, Oliver's lips crashed along her's, his hands moving to tackle the buttons around her blouse. She imagined his years of experience allowed him the dexterity to make short work of her buttons, but she allowed that thought to pass without further inspection, seeing as that Oliver with any other woman romantically would just kill the mood.

In no time at all, Oliver had her blouse unbuttoned, off her shoulders and discarded onto the floor, her only hint at his actions the stark brush of cold air against her naked skin, save the soft, white cotton of her bra. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, not only from the coolness of the room, but also the fact that she was about to have sex with Oliver again. She had allowed herself to believe that she had ruined everything that there was between them and that had nearly broken her, but by the way he had looked at her, if anything, he had looked at her with an even greater feeling of love.

As if sensing her shiver, Oliver used the warmth of his hands to map her skin, allowing his warmth to transfer to her's. The gesture made her swoon as she looked up into his eyes. She knew that he would give her anything if she just asked, just as she would do anything for him. That's how relationship worked, was it not? Give and take, equally, as partners.

Speaking of take…

"My turn," Felicity teased him, her eyes sparkling with mischief as her hands slid beneath his suit jacket letting it fall to the ground in a heap, leaving her fingers to tackle the buttons along his dress shirt.

Making short work of his buttons, Felicity hungrily ran her hands against the expansiveness of his chest, feeling the smoothness of his rippling muscles beneath her palms, never missing an opportunity to delicately touch the rigid skin of the multiple scars that marked his body. She wanted him to know that she accepted all of him, scars included, for they were what made him who he was today- a hero.

Oliver watched Felicity run her hands along his chest and felt a sense of calming, happy to just run his own hands up and down her back, encouraging her to take all the time she wanted. However, it seemed that Felicity had a different idea.

With a quick change of direction, Oliver was startled to find that Felicity had gripped his belt buckle and was eagerly going at it like a woman starved. He let her set the pace for them, not wanting to take anything she was unwilling to give, for tonight was about her and only her.

However, he couldn't stop the growl rippling from his chest as he felt her small, warm hand slide beneath his waistline and grip his hard shaft between her fingers. Her pressed her form into him, feeling her barely covered breasts against him, taming his inner need to throw her over his shoulder and take her, but was just as content to let her explore what was her's.

As she massaged his hardening shaft, he felt his hands travel down her back, nestling against the plush mounds of her ass, squeezing them as he fought ripples of pleasure coursing through his veins. Was she testing him just now? He wasn't sure? Nor was he sure of how he would pass if it were a test. He wasn't a very good test taker. If she expected him to remain a perfect gentlemen any longer, she was going to have to stop do that…now. He told her as much.

"You're making me lose control, baby" he murmured as he pressed her further into him by the tightening grasp he had on her ass, "I don't know how much longer I can be civil."

"Is that right?" she asked, a smile playing in her tone, _the minx._

He just grunted as she stroked him still, "Then I suppose it time you take me, Oliver." He looked down at her before she added, "Now."

Far be it from him to deny her anything.

His eyes never leaving hers, Oliver bent down, gripping the back of her thighs and effortlessly picked her up, brining her legs around his waist. Taking her lips into his for a chaste kiss, he walked them over to the bed and carefully laid her across the sheets, watching as her smooth, blonde hair fanned around her head like a beacon of light, showing him the way home. That's what she was- his home.

Never one to miss an opportunity to feel those luscious lips on his own, Oliver pecked a light kiss just at the corner of her mouth before trailing the same pressure along her jaw. He heard the moan at the loss of his mouth around her's, but kept on his work, raining small kisses along the column of her neck where he came to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. Gently, he used his teeth to exert just enough pressure along her soft skin to pull as gasp from her mouth, her hips bucking into his deliciously.

He wrapped his hands around her, his fingers playing with the small clasp of her bra as his mouth descended over her shoulder and along the tops of her breasts. With a simple flick of his fingers, her breasts were immediately relieved of their confines and his mouth was able to nudge the offending fabric out of its path.

In a matter of seconds he had her bare before him, her bra all but forgotten on the floor beside the bed, turning his attention the pert mound atop her small chest. Not wasting anytime, Oliver immediately lowered his mouth onto the peaked nipple, a groan vibrating through his chest at the feel of it's tightness around his tongue, giving into the urge to tease it with his teeth.

Felicity arched her back, thrusting her aching breast further into his mouth, and the vibrations of his growls sending shocks of pleasure straight into her core. She could feel the burgeoning of her clitoris as her body become more and more stimulated with every caress and stroke between his wandering hands and tongue assaulting her continually.

She moaned at the loss of his mouth when he finished off the other breast with the same attention, only to feel his wet kisses venture farther south along her abdomen, the cruel man stopping to swivel his tongue around her navel like he knew she liked. Pure evil he was. She loved it.

Oliver could feel Felicity's arousal build up beneath his touch, her muscles jumping erratically with each new caress, it fascinating him in the best way possible. Carefully, he unzipped her pencil skirt, which he just now noticed had wripped from when she had her long legs wrapped around her. Whoops. She didn't seem to care, so he didn't either.

Taking her skirt and cotton panties between his fingers, Oliver slowly lowered the garments, exposing her wet folds to his hungry gaze. He couldn't stop his fingers from gently grazing the smoothness of her folds, eliciting a small mewl from the woman beneath him as he caressed every inch of her wetness.

His Felicity was so beautiful just now, her eyes heavy lidded in arousal as they stared back at him. He smiled back showing her the love he had for her. He promised that she would never again doubt his love for her. He would be by her side for how ever long she would allow him to be. He hoped it would be forever.

With shaking hands, he trailed the tips of his fingers through her slit, feeling the warmth of her juices tantalizing his fingers. He didn't miss the way her thighs trembled on either side of his hand and smiled, thanking God that he had such a woman in his life. Such a loving and beautiful woman that he would spend the rest of his life pleasuring both in an out of this bed for as long as she would have him.

He allowed his thumb to circle her enlarging clit a couple of times enjoying the little mewls it pulled from her, her tiny voice begging him to take her.

"Not yet, baby," he cooed back, "Let me take care of you first."

Allowing two fingers to enter her, Oliver let her small cries of pleasure flow through him, urging his actions further by pressing his palm directly into her clit's center, her hips bucking wildly into his hold. He could already tell she was so close and so he quickened his pace, desperately wanting to get her off before he came in his own pants just at the mere site of her.

"Now baby," he whispered, pumping his fingers in and out of her, "Come for me."

He watched, his eyes glued to the withering blonde beneath him as she flew apart, his name a mantra across her lips as he continued to stroke her through her orgasm. He felt every delicious drop of warm cum slide along his fingers and decided that this was the best feeling in the world, to be able to bring this remarkable woman to this much pleasure. It was truly a gift. He silently thanked God for placing her in his life to cherish. He knew he didn't deserve her.

Finally feeling her body come down from the high, with heavy eyelids, she gently opened her eyes to look back at him.

"Hi," he whispered, pulling his fingers out of her to gently rub her inner thighs.

"Hi," she murmured back, smiling up at him, a sheen of sweat along her brow, making him think that she couldn't possibly get any sexier.

Not quite ready to relinquish any skin on skin activity, Oliver rolled himself over her smaller body, making sure to bare most of his weight on his forearms as to not crush her against the mattress. He stared down into her blue eyes, drinking in the warmth and the love he saw reflected in their depths.

Nestling his nose against her's, he quietly whispered, "Are you ready, baby?"

Her hands came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down the last inch so that there lips could brush in a soft kiss before replying, "I'm ready, Oliver."

Oliver deepened the kiss, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter as he slid his hand between there two bodies, wrapping his aching member around his fingers. When she allowed him entry into her warm mouth he moaned, the taste of her surrounding him and filling him with ecstasy. He would never get tired of her essence that so easily calmed the beast inside of him. She was it for him. The way he felt for her, that would never change.

Placing the head of his penis just on the outside of her vaginal entrance, Oliver teased the tip around the whole, gathering enough of her juices to provide for an easier penetration. Between her orgasms and the precum that had already collected around his head, Oliver didn't think her really needed the extra lubrication, but the sensation of rubbing his head against her vaginal lips was to euphoric to pass up.

Gently, he nuzzled the head of his penis into her warm canal, both of them drawing in a breath as he advanced further and further into her warmth. True, it had been a month since they had made love, but in that moment, for the both of them, it seemed like no time had passed at all.

As soon as Oliver was seated all the way to the hilt, he just lied there, allowing her body to accommodate his wide girth. He wasn't in any hurry at the moment. No, he was content to just lie there like they were as he peppered kisses around her adorable, little face.

Finally feeling the walls of her uterus attune to his girth, Oliver started slowly pumping himself in and out of her tightness, wanting to draw out any and all pleasure for as long as he could. He could feel her fingernails drag across the skin of his back, sending goose bumps along there wake and he let that feeling was over him, sending new bouts of please straight to his groin.

Felicity brought her legs up and around his waist, allowing his dick to slide impossibly further into her depth and they were both rewarded with echoing sounds of pleasure pouring from their mouths.

Oliver buried his face into the crook of her neck, feeling the tightness of his balls cling impossibly closer to his body, signaling that he was close to the edge. He tried to steady himself, unwilling to finish before Felicity got off.

He breathed her in, the faint smell of strawberry body wash and something innately her served to only spike up the fever running rampant in his veins. It was now or never and he wasn't about to leave her behind.

Reaching his hand between them, Oliver began circling her clit in the same rhythm of their rocking bodies, pulling a small cry from the woman beneath him.

"Come with me, Felicity," he murmured, as he placed small, wet kisses along her collar bone, "I want to feel you come around me as I release my seed inside you."

"Yes," she cried, as he pressed his thumb into her center, "God yes."

"You are my always, Felicity," he murmered, "Always and forever."

With those final words, Oliver bit down heavily against the spot between her neck and shoulder, a cry of ecstasy falling from her lips just as she spiraled into a powerful orgasm, sending him falling after her.

He shook with the power of his release, but he still managed to keep most of his weight off of her as he continued to milk his penis in and out of her weeping warmth. He wanted it to last for as long as possible because she deserved all he could give her and more.

As their bodies came down together, settling into a state of contentment, Oliver slowly pulled himself out of her and fell down on the mattress beside her. Gently, Oliver pulled her closer to him so there bodies were pressed together, chest to chest as he pecked kisses along her crown, hearing her small, little moans of pleasure as she snuggled closer to him.

He didn't know how long they laid there like that as he ran his fingers through his hair and she mapped little lines against his chest, but what he did know was that right here, right now, was where he was meant to be. Here, with her, would always be his home.

"Marry me."

Oliver felt Felicity stiffen beside him, her hands stilling against his chest, no longer mapping the scars our tattoos littered around his abdomen. In truth, those two words falling from his lips startled him too, but thinking back on them, he wouldn't trade them for the world. He knew Felicity was it for him and he just wanted to the chance to be it for her.

When she remained quiet, he craned his neck back in order to look upon her, seeing that her eyes were focused on his chest as she nibbled her bottom lip. Usually he found that little quirk of her's endearingly adorable, but in the moment, it worried him, that perhaps he was asking too much too quickly. After all, they had only just reconnected, physically and emotionally, in over a month.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin up between two of his fingers, hoping his gaze told her the depth of his affection for her as he looked into her eyes, "Talk to me, Felicity."

"Oliver," she whispered, her hands smoothing up his torso, "I don't want to read too much into anything right now; I know we are both on an emotional high and I don't want you to regret anything after tonight."

"First of all," he said, pecking her once on her pert, little nose, "It may come as a surprise to you, but I'm physically incapable of talking about anything else at the moment."

She looked at him with mostly confusion, but he could also see the spark of something else behind those blue eyes. Hope, perhaps?

"I want to marry you, Felicity Meghan Smoak," he whispered down into her ear, like it was a secret only for the two of them, which made her laugh seeing as that they were the only two in the room.

He watched as Felicity began to chew her lower lip, her eyes coming up to flicker towards his own. He knew that he had startled her, in truth, he had startled himself, but at the moment, he was glad he'd said it. She made him happy and he wanted to feel this way forever.

"I want to marry you, Felicity Meghan Smoak," he spoke again as if she hadn't heard him.

"You're the best part of me," he continued, "As The Hood, you made me believe that I could be so much more than some guy with a bow and arrow. As the son of a fortune 500 company, you made me believe that I could handle anything the corporate world through my way." He smiled down at her, seeing the beginning of tears pooling into her eyes, making them sparkle up at him, And lastly, and most importantly, you saw the broken, little boy in me and made him a better man. Felicity, I am a better person, just having loved you."

"Oliver," Felicity choked, her shaking hands coming to wrap around his face, "Yes."

Her soft lips came up to his in a slow embrace, one packed with love and acceptance making his heart burst with so many emotions, he felt his own throat constricting as a sob rose from the depths.

"I'm glad we can agree on something," he mused, holding back the tears as best he could, but it was so hard to do when the woman he loved more than life itself was staring back at him the way she was, making him believe he was the luckiest son of a bitch, ever. Maybe he was. No, he definitely was.

"No," she laughed. "I—"

"No?" Oliver asked, albeit a little confused."

"No as in yes, yes," Felicity laughed, swatting his chest playfully. Geez, didn't he understand a single thing she was saying.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Oliver mused, his mind working overtime to make sense of what she was saying. How could someone so beautifully charming, be so adorably confusing? He didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted lifetimes with her to figure it all out.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity gripped Oliver's face between her two hands, looking into his eyes with a smile along her lips, "Yes, Oliver Jonas Queen, I will marry you."

"Oh thank God," he gasped out loud, a hand coming up to his chest, "I thought I was going to have a cardiac incident right there."

"You're such a dork," Felicity laughed, pulling herself up so that she could kiss him properly.

"Like I said," her murmured against her lips, "You're the best part of me and you always bring out the best parts."

"Is that so?" she asked, her eyes looking at him mischievously as her hands slid down their bodies, her fingers wrapping around his hardening cock.

"Are you being intentionally suggestive, Ms. Smoak," he murmured against her lips, not wanting to add any more space than necessary.

"Yes, but if you need me to be more blunt," she replied, pulling his girth until he was flush against her center once more, "I want you to make love to me, Mr. Queen."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Queen," he purred sliding home once more into her warmth.


End file.
